Moscou Blues
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: L'histoire prend place après Jeu de tueur. Alex est invité pour un voyage en russie afin d'en apprendre davantage sur son père. Attention Yaoi soft !
1. Chapter 1

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Moscou Blues**_

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de "jeu de tueur » SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen._

L'été se terminait à Londres, laissant derrière lui les derniers relents de canicule, accrochés aux parois de béton des bâtiments hospitaliers. Mais Alex n'avait pas chaud…

Il se sentait même glacé, depuis ce coup de téléphone. Un docteur lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, de celles qui vont annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Alex n'aurait su dire si cette nouvelle était mauvaise ou bonne, en fait.

« Vous êtes Alex rider ? »

« Oui »

« Je suis le docteur… »

Il n'avait pas retenu le nom du médecin, mais ses mots, oui. Son oncle était à l'hôpital. La raison lui avait murmuré de corriger son interlocuteur mais quelque chose l'avait retenu… son intuition ?

Son expérience des situations inhabituelles ? En tout cas, il avait laissé le médecin poursuivre : une mauvaise blessure, dû à un accident d'avion.

C'était précisément ce qui avait mit Alex sur la piste : accident d'avion. Et que « son oncle » voulait le voir, semblant connaître son adresse et son numéro de téléphone par cœur.

Après avoir hésité, il avait décidé de se rendre sur les lieux sans rien dire à Jack. Un blessé ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre lui.

« Vous êtes venus pour la chambre 64? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, réalisant qu'il avait la gore nouée.

« Votre oncle va être ravi de vous voir. Il vous a beaucoup réclamé »

« Ça je n'en doute pas. »

Sa voix était très froide, beaucoup trop pour un garçon de son âge, mais l'infirmière ne releva pas et se contenta de pousser la porte.

« Bonjour Alex. »

« Bonjour tonton »

Ils s'étaient salués avec naturel, parfaits dans leur rôle l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, Yassen Gregorovich ne ressemblait absolument pas à Alex, ni par son physique, ni par ses attitudes. Mais l'infirmière n'étais pas la pour poser des questions et voir l'adolescent s'approcher du lit sans hésitation lui suffit.

« Je vous laisse messieurs. Monsieur Rider, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Elle jeta un regard enamouré au russe qui donna envie de ricaner à Alex. Yassen se contenta de hocher la tête, sans la moindre émotion, comme à son habitude.

Alex n'osait pas penser au travail sur soi nécessaire à une telle impassibilité. La première fois qu'il avait eu affaire à Yassen, Alex l'avait trouvé terrifiant par sa froideur. Maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration qui semblait réciproque pour le tueur. Il aurait aimé maîtriser aussi bien ses émotions.

« C'était mesquin comme plaisanterie. » Fit-il acidement en fixant le russe « mon oncle… j'apprécie, vraiment ».

Yassen se contenta de lui rendre son regard : « je ne sais pas plaisanter. Je n'avais pas de moyen plus efficace pour te contacter sans éveiller les soupçons. »

« Si. Ne pas me contacter. »

Cette fois le tueur eu un imperceptible sourire.

« Après ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne me feras pas croire ça Alex. »

Le garçon se rembrunit.

« M'apprendre que mon père était un tueur à gages que le MI6 a pourchassé et éliminé, j'aurais pu vivre sans le savoir, figurez-vous. »

« Bien sur. Je vais te dire une chose Alex : tu aurais fini par le savoir par ce que c'est dans ton caractère. Les adultes croient tout connaître, mais toi tu veux tout comprendre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une formation d'espion, c'est plus fort que toi. »

« Je vous dois combien pour l'analyse ? » Trancha l'adolescent.

« Nierais-tu cette curiosité maladive ? Sayle et Cray te l'auraient volontiers enfoncée dans la gorge. »

« Merci de me rappeler de merveilleux moments. »

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil. »

La voix de Yassen, d'ordinaire dénuée d'intonation ou d'émotion était soudain devenue glaciale, rappelant à Alex qui exactement il avait en face de lui.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas de ce monde. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« J'ai du mal à croire que vos conseils aient pu être pour mon bien, désolé. »

Ce fut rapide. Gregorovich attrapa Alex par le col de sa chemise, entre deux doigts, et le fixa.

« Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de te le dire en t'enfonçant un revolver sous la gorge ? »

Alex n'osait plus bouger. Même sans arme, Yassen pouvait se débarrasser de lui. Il se maudit d'être venu, jusqu'à ce que l'autre le lâche. Le russe avait compris qu'il lui faisait encore peur, et son regard s'adoucit vaguement.

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas de tact avec les enfants. Et puis tu es le fils de Hunter, ça ne m'aide pas à faire preuve de diplomatie. »

« Hunter ? »

« C'était le nom de code de ton père. »

Il abaissa le col de son pyjama et montra la cicatrice sur son cou.

« J'ai toujours su son véritable nom mais je ne l'employais presque jamais. »

Alex garda le silence mais Yassen vit nettement à son expression qu'il brûlait de poser des questions.

« Tu veux savoir quel genre d'homme c'était. »

« Oui » déglutit Alex.

Gregorovich eut à nouveau un sourire vague.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. En fait je te propose un petit voyage… »

« Et où ? »

Yassen se leva lentement et se dirigea vers ses vêtements, encore tachés de sang.

« En Russie. »

* * *

Alex songea qu'il était fou. Suivre un tueur à gage russe sans la moindre arme ou le moindre gadget, ça ne pouvait qu'être de la folie... mais Gregorovich n'allait certainement pas se donner la peine de l'emmener jusqu'en Russie pour l'éliminer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le garçon tressaillit et se tourna vers Yassen comme un chat mordu par un serpent.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu as soif. » répéta le russe en continuant à le fixer. « Cesse de t'agiter. Si tu as le mal de l'air, tu peux réclamer un cachet. »

« Très drôle ».

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne plaisantais jamais. Et je t'ai dis aussi que tu n'auras pas d'arme. »

« Ça m'aiderait à vous faire confiance. »

« Tu n'arriverais pas à me toucher. »

Le ton n'était pas condescendant. Yassen avait dit cela comme ce que c'était : une évidence.

Alex ne savait pas tirer.

« Écoute. Je t'ai dit la vérité au sujet de ton père. Si tu veux tout savoir… il m'a même présenté quand tu étais petit. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'étais là pour ta naissance. Je ne suis resté qu'une minute ou deux, bien sûr. Mais ça me faisait plaisir de voir John aussi fier. »

Alex se sentit humilié en songeant que Gregorovich l'avait vu pleurer et hurler en layette. Encore heureux qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir.

« Et ma mère ? »

Gregorovich haussa les épaules.

« Je la connaissais à peine. Elle avait l'air heureuse. »

« Elle savait pas pour mon père ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Alex osa une autre question :

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. J'ai vu Cray… »

« Me tirer dessus. »

« Il vous a loupé ? »

« J'aurais une cicatrice. Il ne m'a pas loupé. »

« Mais je vous ai vu mourir ! »

« Tu m'as vu mettre en pratique une excellente technique pour simuler la mort. »

« À quoi ça vous a servi ? »

« À sortir de l'avion sans que personne ne me remarque. Le MI6 ne t'as pas dit qu'il n'avait trouvé que le cadavre du pilote ? »

« Ils auraient eu du mal pour celui de Cray. Ils vont vous rechercher ? »

« Comme ils le font depuis des années. » se contenta-t-il de répondre indifféremment. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je « meurs ». »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Alex se renfonça dans son siège, plus bougon qu'apeuré. Gregorovich le fixa encore, puis s'adressa en russe à une hôtesse qui passait. Elle lui apporta une bouteille de vodka et une canette, qu'il posa sur la tablette en face d'Alex. Ce dernier grommela un vague « merci » mais n'y toucha pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion fut prit d'une violente secousse, qui réveilla Alex, à moitié assoupi. A ses côtés Gregorovich n'avait pas bougé, feuilletant une revue avec un air de désintérêt absolu.

« Que… Que se passe-t-il ? » Balbutia le garçon en voyant passer deux hôtesses affolées. Yassen consulta sa montre.

« Pas une seconde de retard. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vois-tu, j'ai été un peu pressé par le temps et je n'ai pas pu t'obtenir un faux passeport. Il y a une bombe à l'arrière de l'appareil. J'ai un parachute pour toi. »

* * *

Alex avait déjà sauté en parachute, et pas dans les meilleures conditions : il en avait gardé tout au plus un certain malaise en y repensant, rien de plus. La nage en eau glacée ne le dérangeait pas davantage, ce n'était pas son premier voyage en Russie ni sa première expérience du froid. Mais jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté les deux en même temps. Gregorovich l'avait poussé dans le vide alors qu'un mouvement de panique agitait l'avion entier, juste au-dessus d'un lac. Personne ne les avait arrêtés.

Alex suffoquait, se débattait et sentit enfin qu'on le hissait hors du lac.

La glace s'entrechoqua près de sa tête et un élan irrépressible de panique lui compressa l'estomac.

« Sortez-moi de la ! »

« Du calme. Si tu gesticules, je ne vais pas y arriver. »

Yassen le saisit sous les bras et le souleva jusqu'à lui. En entendant les petits hoquets de panique, il songea qu'il avait peut-être exagéré.

« Alex, tu as déjà sauté en parachute. »

« Pas dans un lac gelé ! » se défendit le garçon « et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me couper les attaches de mon parachutes à plus de dix mètres du sol ! »

« Cela t'aurait entraîné au fond de l'eau, et puis je veux être sûr que les passagers nous croient noyés, au cas ou certains nous aient vu sauter. »

Alex s'était mis à grelotter.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Nous sommes à quelques minutes d'un village proche de Moscou. Je vais te trouver des vêtements secs. »

Il tira la bouteille de vodka de sa poche.

« Bois une gorgée. »

« Je suis trop jeune. »

« Je l'ai prise pour toi. Tu vas mourir de froid si tu ne bois pas. »

Alex se résigna. Il n'était pas frileux mais son plongeon dans l'eau froide l'avait complètement transi. Gregorovich lui avait pressé sa canette froide dans le cou juste avant de le pousser et il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait frisé le choc thermique.

Un goût horrible lui brûla le palais et il dut lutter pour ne pas recracher.

« Avale, ça passera. »

« On dirait de l'alcool à brûler ! »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Yassen reboucha la bouteille et la fit à nouveau disparaître dans sa poche.

« Je te frictionnerais au village. En route. »

Il tourna les talons et commença à avancer dans la neige. Alex lui emboîta le pas, encore étourdi par son saut, à demi engourdi par le froid et assommé par la vodka. Marcher même une demi-heure dans ce état lui demanda un effort considérable.

Le village dont parlait Gregorovich ne devait compter guère plus d'une cinquantaine d'habitants. Le bâtiment ou ils étaient rentrés avec Alex dégageait une horrible odeur de mazout émanant des poêles disposés dans les pièces. Yassen salua un homme et parlementa quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Alex.

« Il a une chambre pour nous. »

« Yassen … je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Ça se voit. »

Gregorovich s'avança vers Alex et, sans plus de cérémonie, le souleva et le chargea sur ses épaules, les bras et les jambes ballants.

« Tu as les pieds glacés. »Constata-t-il avec une moue inquiète. « Je vais demander à faire chauffer de l'eau ».

Alex ne répondit pas. Il était au bout. L'alcool lui brûlait l'estomac et le cerveau depuis un petit moment. L'homme qui avait parlé avec Gregorovich le montra du doigt et se mit à rire.

Alex avait juste saisi le mot « vodka ».

Il sentit Yassen monter une volée de marches et eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque son dos rencontra un matelas.

« Relaxe-toi. Il vaut mieux que je frictionne tout de suite, tu es gelé. »

« J'ai la gueule de bois surtout. » grogna Alex.

« Pas encore. »

« Super. »

Yassen sourit et installa Alex pour caler ses épaules contre l'oreiller. Il ôta le pull humide du garçon puis son tricot de corps, déboutonna le jean.

« J'ai demandé de l'eau chaude. »

Le tueur frictionna les épaules frêles, puis le torse et les hanches.

« Le Mi6 ne t'a pas entraîné aux températures rigoureuses, je vois. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me balancer au fond d'un glacier c'est vrai. »

Rétorqua Alex en claquant des dents.

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

« Sans façon. Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici ? »

Gregorovich finit par ôter les sous-vêtements trempés d'Alex.

« Quelques heures. Ils pourraient bien envoyer une équipe chercher nos corps. »

« Pourraient ? »

« Nous sommes en Russie. Le KGB a d'autres chats à fouetter, comme vous dites en Angleterre. »

« J'aime déjà ce pays. »

Alex grelottait toujours et Gregorovich reprit ses frictions de la gorge aux cuisses.

« Hem… Yassen… je crois que c'est bon. »

Le regard glacé du russe fixa les prunelles sombres et sembla remarquer la rougeur su les joues du garçon. Il haussa un sourcil puis baissa les yeux, avant de sourire.

« Effectivement. »

Relâchant Alex, il se déshabilla à son tour.

« On va nous amener des vêtements secs. Ensuite nous irons à Moscou. J'y ai un appartement et pas mal de souvenirs. Dont certains de ton père.

« Qu'avez-vous fait quand il est mort ? »

« Rien. J'étais en mission quand c'est arrivé. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu étais mort toi aussi. Imagine quand je t'ai retrouvé à jouer les héros avec du R-5 dans les laboratoires de Sayle. »

« Vous m'auriez recueilli ? »Interrogea Alex en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Tu veux dire avant que tu ne fasses exploser les hélicoptères et manie le kalachnikov ? »

« Oui, bon… on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Tu m'as l'air du genre de garçon à savoir dire non, pourtant. »

« Vous connaissez le Mi6. »

Gregorovich opina du chef avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. On frappa la porte et il alla chercher les piles de vêtement, en posant une à coté d'Alex.

« Voilà pour toi. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas ma taille. »

« Tu as tes vêtements de petit bourgeois anglais : imbibé d'eau froide et de vent glaciaire, mais rigoureusement à ta taille. A moins que tu ne préfères une nouvelle friction. »

* * *

C'est le col du pull-over remonté jusqu'à cou qu'Alex entra dans Moscou. Il faisait si froid qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de sentir ses oreilles se décoller et tomber.

Lui et Yassen portaient les mêmes vêtements : un pull verdâtre informe, un pantalon épais marron et de grosses bottes incolores couvertes l'éraflures. En regardant le peuple moscovite, Alex put s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le ton : Moscou était une ville qui aurait pu être belle mais elle lui paraissait … morne.

« Mon appartement est par là. Ne traînons pas, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses remarquer. »

« Je vois pas comment. » rétorqua Alex en jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements informes qu'il portait.

« Moi j'ai vu, et à plusieurs reprises. » fit Gregorovich en s'enfonçant dans une ruelle.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues étroites engluées dans une neige sale à demi fondue, recouvrant une partie des détritus qui envahissaient les trottoirs.

Yassen marchait d'un pas rapide, jetant parfois un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'Alex n'était pas distancé. Ce dernier devait presser le pas : il ne tenait pas à se perdre ici, certains riverains lui avaient l'air aussi avenants qu'un ban de piranhas. La neige avait recommencé à tomber lorsqu'ils parvinrent sous un petit porche, si sombre qu'il était difficile de distinguer la porte sans s'approcher. Ni sonnette ni nom, pas même une décoration.

L'appartement était minuscule, et il y faisait aussi glacial qu'a l'extérieur. Yassen referma la porte et poussa le verrou.

« Reste dans un coin, je vais allumer. »

Alex obéit. Bien qu'il ne vit pas le contenu des lieux, il devinait des silhouettes massives dans l'obscurité, dans laquelle Gregorovich s'engouffra. Une minute plus tard, une lueur blafarde se répandit dans la pièce, dévoilant un salon étroit, garni d'un canapé noir et d'une table basse. La kitchenette, dans un recoin, entassait sur un pan de mur un frigo et un réchaud masqué. Derrière un épais rideau sombre, une autre porte se dessinait.

C'était l'appartement d'un homme seul qui avait décidé de le rester.

« Sois le bienvenu. »

Cette phrase, Alex l'avait entendue à plusieurs reprises aux différents endroits qu'il avait visités. Mais pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était sincère : Yassen Gregorovich n'avait pas un duplex luxueux ou un manoir mais il laissait Alex pénétrer dans son monde.

« Assois-toi ou tu veux. »

« J'ai pas beaucoup de choix. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se cala contre le plan de travail de la kitchenette, en face du fauteuil.

« J'ai mis le chauffage en route. Tu pourras te changer. »

Malgré son ton monocorde, il y avait de la chaleur dans la voix du russe. Alex balaya a nouveau la pièce du regard… Gregorovich l'observa et vit une sorte de déception dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'attendais… à quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Je suis pas sûr… vous venez souvent ici ? »

Yassen eut un vague sourire et alla s'asseoir.

« Quand j'en ai besoin. »

« 'A cause… de vos contrats ? »

« A cause de moi. »

« De… vous ? »

« Même quelqu'un comme moi a besoin de se retrouver de temps en temps. Après une mission, n'as-tu pas envie d'être seul, tranquille, chez toi ? »

Alex hocha la tête.

« Moi je suis un espion. »

« Tu ne fais pas un travail ordinaire de toute façon. »

« Je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire. »

Alex regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il aurait pu affirmer cela à n'importe qui, mais devant Gregorovich, il passait pour un imbécile. Yassen ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva, avant de faire signe à Alex.

« Viens voir à coté. »

Le russe poussa le rideau et le laissa passer devant lui.

La seconde pièce était plus vaste que la première, mais paraissait plus étroite, du fait du désordre qui y régnait : des piles de livre encadraient un lit couvert d'épaisses couvertures aux couleurs ternes. Dans un coin, il y avait un ordinateur, et sur le mur qui le surplombait une vieille affiche russe.

On aurait dit une chambre d'étudiant. Alex songea que même la sienne était moins pagaille.

« C'était ce que tu voulais voir ? » s'amusa Gregorovich « tu sais, ton père a contribué à la décoration. »

« Il est venu ici ? »

« Plusieurs fois. Il m'apportait des livres d'angleterre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour vous ? Vous n'avez simplement dit que vous aviez travaillé ensemble. »

Gregorovich laissa planer un silence, puis s'approcha de l'ordinateur et repoussa l'écran, dévoilant une petite boîte aux gonds rouillés.

« Viens t'asseoir, je vais te montrer. »

Alex s'installa sur le lit et tendit les mains pour avoir la boîte. Elle était pleine de photos.

« Tu le sais sans doute, mais ton père était militaire. Il a été mon instructeur. »

« Il… vous a appris à tuer ? » demanda Alex, la gorge nouée, recevant un sourire indulgent.

« Tuer, Alex, c'est d'abord savoir survivre. C'est la base. »

« Vous cherchez à faire quoi ? Trouver des excuses ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Alex, c'est important que tu le comprennes : tuer est un acte moralement horrible, mais dans la logique de notre société actuelle. Les meurtres modèlent souvent l'histoire. Pas de la meilleure façon, je te l'accorde…

Mais si tu veux entendre une excuse… »

Gregorovich s'installa à son tour, les mains croisées.

« Connais-tu l'histoire de la Russie ? »

« Un peu. J'ai étudié la guerre froide. »

« Alors tu dois savoir que la chute communiste est plutôt récente. J'étais un peu plus âgé que toi lorsque le mur de Berlin est tombé et en même temps que lui le futur de centaines d'enfants russes : plus de travail, plus d'études, plus de pays. J'ai vu l'histoire hacher mon futur sans rien pouvoir y faire. »

Alex baissa la tête. Sarov lui avait tenu le même discours à Skeleton Key… Combien de gens comme lui ou Gregorovich avaient leur revanche à prendre ?

« J'ai voulu faire partie de ceux qui changent l'histoire, pas ceux qui la subissent. En bien, en mal… c'est subjectif. Sans l'holocauste nazi, jamais l'Europe n'aurait pris de mesures contre les discriminations. Sans la débâcle du Vietnam, l'opinion américaine serait restée amorphe… l'histoire regorge d'exemples. »

« Avec Sayle, vous vous apprêtiez à assassiner des centaines de millions d'écoliers ! Là aussi, c'aurait été un bien ? »

« Cela aurait pu alerter l'opinion publique sur les bizutages dans les grandes écoles, sur l'incompétence de leur gouvernement… je ne veux pas que tu pardonnes, Alex, juste que tu comprennes. »

Il lui désigna une photo ou un bel homme en costume militaire serrait la main d'un politicien.

« Ton père voulait changer l'histoire… comme tu le fait. Nous ne voulons pas être des pions. »

Alex contempla le sourire de John Rider et sentit qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Lorsque Gregorovich lui posa une main sur l'épaule, il céda et se mit à pleurer.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Moscou Blues**_

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de "jeu de tueur » SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen._

« J'ai pris quelque chose de chaud. »

Yassen posa le bol devant Alex et lui servit une tasse de café.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » s'enquit-il.

« J'ai vu pire. »

« Je sais. »

Le russe s'assit à son tour.

« J'aurais préféré t'expliquer des choses plus réjouissantes. »

« Comment mon père vous a-t-il sauvé la vie ? »

Alex avait encor les yeux rougis mais il avait reprit contenance. Yassen avala quelques bouchées avant de répondre :

« Nous étions en amazonie. J'ai failli être attaqué par une veuve noire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne car il risquait de faire échouer toute l'opération. »

« Et ? »

« Il a abattu l'araignée et la cible d'un seul coup. En revanche, il s'en est voulu pour la cicatrice. »

Le russe sourit

« Il n'aimait pas l'idée de n'avoir pas fait les choses parfaitement, je crois. »

Le portable posé sur la table, se mit alors à sonner. Il y eut un silence, puis Gregorovich le prit lentement et décrocha. Ses yeux glace perdirent instantanément toute leur chaleur : il avait posé un masque sur son visage.

Il parla en russe pendant quelques secondes, puis reposa l'appareil.

« Je vais devoir te laisser seul demain. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« A l'ambassade américaine. J'en aurais probablement pour la matinée. »

Vous en profitez pour faire mon passeport ? » Ironisa Alex.

« Et te rapporter d'autres bouteilles de vodka. Pas trop mal à la tête, à ce sujet ? »

Alex fronça le nez, vexé.

« Vous allez encore… »

« C'est une mission d'infiltration. Je dois simplement récupérer des documents. »

« En tirant sur ceux qui s'y opposeront ? »

« Dans ce milieu, le dialogue n'est pas très utile, Alex, termine ton bol, ton organisme est déjà affaibli par le changement climatique, inutile de l'affamer. »

« Je ne me sens pas faible. »

« Tu n'as pas encore subi le contrecoup. D'ici une heure, tu t'écrouleras de fatigue. Une douche serait la bienvenue je pense. Sans vouloir paraître méprisant, j'ai senti des uniformes militaires qui avaient moins d'odeur que toi. »

« Désolé que l'eau froide n'ait pas des relents de violette. »

Gregorovich se leva et écarta à nouveau le rideau.

« Le bac est à droite. Plie tes vêtements sous la table s'il te plaît. »

Il commença à se déshabiller à son tour et Alex le fixa, réalisant ce que ça impliquait.

« Attendez… vous allez la prendre avec moi ? »

« Il faudra une journée entière pour chauffer suffisamment d'eau une fois que tu te seras lavé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sale, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi, les gardes de l'ambassade pourraient vous suivre à l'odeur ? »

« Alex. »

La voix du tueur était restée calme, posée, très douce… mais laissait filtrer une once de menace.

« Tu aimes que les choses soient claires, je serais donc limpide : ou bien tu te rends sous la douche pour profiter d'une eau chaude –avec moi- ou bien je te traîne sous le jet d'eau froide et je t'y laisse jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes plus le bout de ton nez. Je tolère ta colère, ta tristesse, pas tes caprices. Tu as dix secondes. »

Alex hésita mais il savait que le russe mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il ôta donc le pull, le pantalon et le slip.

« Suis-moi. »

Il traversa la chambre et tira un deuxième rideau, près du lit. La salle de bain ressemblait davantage à une colonne creuse, uniquement occupée par la douche, sans carrelage, sans fenêtre… juste un mur de brique rouge qui s'enfonçait vers le ciel.

« C'est une ancienne cheminée. »

« C'est trop étroit pour nous deux. » constata Alex en jetant un œil au corps sec et nerveux du russe.

« Colle-toi au mur. Nous y arrivions avec Hunter. »

« Je vous savais pas contorsionniste. »

Yassen le poussa à l'intérieur du conduit et alluma l'eau chaude. Alex émit un soupir… il en avait vraiment besoin.

Gregorovich lui tendit un bout de savon qui tenait dans son poing. Il était si proche qu'Alex devinait son souffle sur ses cheveux. Il frissonna mais prit le savon avant de se frotter les épaules et le torse.

« Je n'arrive pas à me tourner. » signala-t-il finalement en se penchant pour passer sur les cuisses.

« Je peux te frotter derrière. Fais doucement Alex, tu as encore une vilaine cicatrice… un cadeau de Cray je présume ? »

« Vous présumez bien. » rétorqua Alex en rendant le bout de savon au russe.

« Je vais faire en douceur. Je ne veux pas devoir t'aliter pour le voyage. »

Yassen passa les doigts sur les omoplates, puis le creux du dos d'Alex. La petite cicatrice, encore rose, courait sur son flanc.

« J'aurais dû tuer ce porc quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » Fit le russe en frôlant les bords de la plaie.

Alex frémit. A part Jack, peu d'adultes s'étaient inquiétés de le voir aussi abîmé… mais la voix de Yassen contenait de la colère.

« Pardon Alex. Tu n'aimes pas que je parle de ça. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu as d'autres cicatrices, je vois. »

Alex haussa les épaules.

« Ce sera pas les dernières. »

« Je veillerais à ce que ça le soit. Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Sayle et Cray te malmener. »

Il termina le bas du dos et Alex se tendit en le sentant toucher ses fesses. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche… mais la, c'était différent, comme une sorte de malaise. Yassen parut s'en apercevoir car il cessa aussitôt pour se laver à son tour.

« Je te fais peur ? »

« Non. »

« Je te dégoûte alors ? »

« Non plus. »

« Ma proximité te gène. »

« Je suis pudique, c'est tout. »

« C'est les filles qui le sont. »

« J'en sais rien mais moi la douche pressé contre vous, j'aime pas ça ! »

Yassen se colla à son tour contre le conduit pour le laisser passer, conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'éloigner le garçon de lui en le forçant à la promiscuité.

Alex passa en trombe, les joues rougies. Gregorovich sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Yassen était parti vers deux heures du matin et avait laissé une note griffonnée sur la table.

« Je serais de retour avant midi. »

La belle affaire… Alex serait bien sorti prendre l'air mais il ne se donnait pas deux minutes avant de se perdre au cœur de Moscou… ses affaires avaient prit l'eau, difficile de jouer à une console devenue aquatique. Son livre n'était pas en meilleur état…

Restait les photos.

Gregorovich ne les lui avait pas toutes montrées, mais avait laissé la boîte à sa disposition. Alex avait à nouveau la gorge nouée en l'ouvrant, le visage souriant de son père lui renvoyant la scène d'hier en pleine face.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que cet homme propre sur lui ait pu abattre des gens… ait pu sciemment braquer une arme sur eux, ait pu appuyer sur la gâchette, enfoncer la lame… une vague de nausée lui remonta dans la gorge mais il la contint. Revoir ces photos n'arrangeait rien, décidément… autant les remettre à leur place…

Il s'agenouilla devant l'ordinateur et repoussa l'écran pour ranger la boîte, et remarqua alors quelque chose fixé au câble… comme une feuille de papier enroulée.

Bien sûr, fouiner dans les secrets de Gregorovich ne pouvait que lui apporter des ennuis… mais si près des photos de son père… peut-être cela avait-il un lien ?

Non.

Il valait mieux éviter. Certaines choses étaient plus tranquillisantes cachées, Alex en avait suffisamment fait l'expérience. Et il n'avait plus envie d'en apprendre plus sur ton père maintenant. Encore moins dans cet appartement.

Il regagna le lit et prit un livre au hasard. Ecrit en russe. Dépité, il en essaya un autre, qui se trouva être en anglais, mais dont il ne put lire plus de dix lignes. La feuille derrière l'écran l'obsédait. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était onze heures mois cinq. Yassen lui avait assuré qu'il serait là à midi… le mieux serait de lui demander… au moins pour voir sa réaction, si jamais il en avait une. Onze heures pile… Alex reposa le livre, renonçant à relire la même phrase une dixième fois. Inconsciemment, son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'écran de l'ordinateur…

Gregorovich allait être furieux, tant pis.

Alex retourna dans la cuisine et prit un petit couteau émoussé, qu'il enroula dans son mouchoir, à peu près sec : la feuille autour du câble était mince, il risquait e l'entamer sans aucune barrière avec le couteau.

S'agenouillant à nouveau devant la machine, il fit complètement pivoter l'écran et examina l'attache de la feuille. Un morceau de scotch pour la tenir attachée et une ficelle qui la maintenait contre le câble qu'Alex débrancha avant de le poser sur ses genoux. S'il n'avait pas quasiment collé son nez derrière l'écran, jamais il ne l'aurait remarquée… elle semblait faire partie du câble.

Tirant la langue, Alex commença à attaquer la corde, prudemment, pour ne pas entailler l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle céda rapidement. Restait le scotch. Alex incisa lentement dans le sens de la largeur mais grimaça lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans le papier.

Reposant le couteau, il déplia la feuille avec soin et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une autre photo. Mais elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être cachée…

Alex savait que certains hommes n'aimaient pas les femmes. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, du moins dans la théorie… sur la photo, deux hommes étaient enlacés.

L'un d'eux était Yassen Gregorovich.

L'autre, blond et souriant, lui touchait la nuque. Alex avait du mal à le regarder en face.

J'aimais ton père, Alex… 

Il n'avait pas saisi l'ambiguïté de ces paroles.

_Et je t'aime aussi_…

Cette fois, il devint écarlate et se remémora la douche de la veille… il comprenait mieux son malaise, tout à coup !

Il resta ainsi, comme hébété, pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux rivés sur la photographie. Yassen et son père étaient nus, le russe avait le visage à demi enfoui dans le visage de John Rider, avec une expression qu'Alex ne lui avait jamais vu…

Sauf…

Avec lui.

Yassen disait la vérité dans l'avion de Cray. Mais Alex ne se sentait certainement pas prêt à vivre ça. Des que le russe rentrerait, il exigerait d'être renvoyé à Londres.

Alors qu'il retournait ces pensées, la pendule sonna midi.

Ou était passé Gregorovich ? Sans le connaître vraiment, Alex se doutait qu'il devait être ponctuel…

Mais son métier pouvait avoir des imprévus… de graves imprévus. Soudain inquiet, Alex alla se poster près de l'entrée. Il y resta une heure sans que Gregorovich ne se manifeste.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose… il avait été pris. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Où devait-il aller ? Alex se repassa leur conversation de la veille dans la tête, tendu : à l'ambassade américaine.

Encore fallait-il la trouver.

* * *

Alex avait les oreilles et le nez gelés lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'ambassade. Une carte dénichée dans la bibliothèque mêlée à son anglais à demi compris par les habitants moscovites lui avaient fait perdre plus d'une heure avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Tout était calme, rien ne semblait indiquer une bagarre ou une poursuite. Les gardes semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Alex s'avança l'air hagard :

« Speak english ? »

Le garde considéra cet enfant, apparemment perdu et se pencha :

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« J'étais avec mes parents pour une visite guidée… je les ai perdus. »

Il renifla

« Personne m'a réclamé ? »

« Tu es anglais ? »

Alex hocha la tête, souriant avec confiance.

« Je suis désolé, petit, mais tu es à l'ambassade américaine, ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais… vous pouvez pas m'aider ? »

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as des papiers ? »

Alex prit sa carte d'identité- plastifiée - et la tendit. Le garde qui lui parlait la parcourut rapidement.

« Écoute, on peut te recevoir ici… tu appelleras l'ambassade de Grande-bretagne et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, d'accord ? »

Alex approuva à nouveau en reniflant, avant de se laisser conduire à l'intérieur. Il jeta discrètement quelques regards aux jardins mais rien ne lui indiqua la présence de Yassen.

On le fit asseoir sur un sofa.

« Attends là. »

Alex fit un sourire reconnaissant au garde. Dés que celui-ci eut tourné l'angle, il vérifia qu'il avait bien gardé le couteau et le reste de la bouteille de vodka que Gregorovich lui avait fait boire, puis il s'enfonça dans le couloir à sa gauche.

Il passa plusieurs portes et entendit des murmures derrière l'une d'elle.

« Vous ferez parvenir cette note… »

Discussion administrative. Aucun intérêt. Alex reprit sa marche, guettant d'autres murmures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Alex réprima une grimace. Un autre garde…

« Je cherche le bureau de mon père : il m'a appelé pour que je lui amènes une note importante. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et Alex fit une mine déconfite :

« Dites vous pourriez pas me montrer son bureau ? Ma mère va pas me rater si je dérange tout le monde pour le voir… »

« Tu va m'accompagner, je vais vérifier ton identité d'abord. Comment s'appelle ton père ? »

Zut. Si jamais le garde vérifiait ses papiers, il comprendrait tout de suite la supercherie… pire, il alerterait le MI6, qui viendrait aussitôt le récupérer… et voudrait savoir ce qu'il faisait à Moscou.

Alex jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui, mais à part le couloir d'où il venait, il n'y avait aucune issue. Un placard à sa droite, les toilettes à sa gauche.

« Allez, viens… »

Plus le temps… en examinant rapidement les toilettes, Alex avait eu une idée : il ne pourrait assommer l'homme que si celui-ci baissait sa garde.

Il s'accroupit brusquement et saisit la bombe désodorisante avant de l'ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Se redressant d'un seul coup, comme projeté en avant, Alex vaporisa un jet en pleine figure du garde. Une épouvantable odeur de violette tout droit sortie d'un Tchernobyl floral envahit le couloir, en même temps que les hurlements du garde, plié en deux. C'était tout ce qu'attendait Alex. Il pivota sur lui-même et asséna à l'homme un coup de pied derrière l'oreille.

Un de moins… mais on n'allait pas tarder à s'enquérir du bruit et de l'odeur… Alex traversa donc le couloir en courant, jusqu'à un croisement. A sa gauche, une secrétaire plongée dans ses papiers, qui venait dans sa direction, à sa droite, un chariot recouvert par une longue nappe blanche.

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : Alex plongea sous la nappe, repoussa les assiettes et se recroquevilla au dernière niveau du chariot, tendant l'oreille, le nez chatouillé par les fourche en argent.

Il entendit le claquement des talons aiguilles de la secrétaire se rapprocher, puis le dépasser. Mieux valait attendre qu'ils se soient complètement éteints pour sortir…

« Monsieur Starley ! » Cria une voix aigrelette « L'ambassadeur attend son café, comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit au beau milieu du couloir ? »

Alex se recroquevilla davantage. Le café en question, c'était lui. Mais le piaillement avait évoqué l'ambassadeur… si quelqu'un savait ce qu'était devenu Gregorovich, c'était bien lui.

Pourvu surtout que personne n'ait l'idée de soulever la nappe… il n'avait aucune envie de devoir justifier sa présence, langoureusement collé au service d'argenterie.

« On y va, on y va... » Grommela une voix masculine alors que le chariot s'ébranlait. Alex craignait que les assiettes qu'il avait repoussé ne glissent, le trahissant, et dut les maintenir droites, rendant sa position plus inconfortable encore. A chaque cahot il avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se disloquer. Encore quelques minutes, et il allait être le parfait jumeau de Conrad en sortant de là-dessous.

Il allait demander grâce lorsqu'après un dernier soubresaut, le chariot s'immobilisa.

« Le café. »

« Ha enfin ! Mon cher, je suis désolé pour l'attente... comment aimez-vous votre café ? »

« Noir, sans sucre. »

Alex sentit une décharge lui descendre dans l'échine. C'était la voix de Gregorovich.

Il y eut un cliquetis de porcelaine et un bruit d'eau… puis le dénommé Starley demanda à se retirer, autorisation que lui donna l'ambassadeur, avant de s'exclamer :

« Décidément, ce pauvre garçon n'a pas la tête sur ces épaules ! Il n'a même pas sorti les couverts pour le dessert et le café ! Mon ami, pourriez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Alex se mordit la langue. Les couverts étaient devant son nez... la nappe fut à demi rabattue et le visage de Gregorovich apparut. Il resta un instant immobile, puis son regard se durcit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Alex aurait voulu éviter ses yeux mais dans sa position, tourner la tête relevait du miracle.

Yassen lui indiqua les cuillers, qu'Alex lui tendit. Le russe ne dit pas un mot mais son expression était suffisamment éloquente.

« Un problème ? Vous semblez troublé ? »

« Un peu fatigué, rien de grave… »

« Je sais, vous aviez décliné mon invitation à dîner… mais que voulez-vous, c'est nous qui inventons le protocole, il faut bien le respecter… »

L'ambassadeur se mit à rire. Alex ne sentait plus ses jambes de son coté et essaya d'arranger sa position en bougeant les épaules, récoltant un coup de pied sous la nappe. Gregorovich n'avait pas tapé fort : c'était une sommation.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

« Monsieur l'ambassadeur ! »

« Mais que… l'armée ne vous apprend pas à frapper aux portes ? »

« Désolé mais il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence : un garde a été agressé ! »

« Agressé ? »

« Par un enfant… nous pensons à un porteur de bombes. Il a abusé les gardes à l'entrée et en a assommé un troisième avant de fuir dans les couloirs. Il faut évacuer.

Alex pouvait deviner le regard de Gregorovich au travers de la nappe. Quel imbécile il était… et en prime, les gardes allaient faire évacuer l'ambassade avant de lui mettre le grappin dessus…Yassen ne pouvait pas le sortir de là.

« Par ici… »

Apparemment, le militaire les accompagnait à l'extérieur. Ça laissait à Alex un peu de répit… il roula hors de sa cachette et se redressa promptement.

Sans tarder, il testa les fenêtres. Scellées. Quant aux carreaux il n'aurait pas passé le bras à l'intérieur. Les gardes connaissaient son signalement, inutile d'espérer se mêler au flot des employés…

Alex examina le bureau de l'ambassadeur… un presse-papier, une pléthore de documents un piano, une collection de coupe-papier… et un bar. Il reporta son regard sur le chariot et la nappe…

* * *

« Tout le monde est sorti ? »

« Oui, je les ai contrôlés. »

Les gardes se tenaient à l'entrée de l'ambassade.

« C'est pas un peu exagéré pour un gosse ? »

« Le gosse a assommé Johnson quand il a voulu contrôler son identité. Les russes sont assez tarés pour en avoir fait un kamikaze. »

« On va pas le tuer, quand même ! »

« Pas s'il ne nous y oblige pas… »

« C'est un gosse ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il planque un Beretta dans ses malabars ?

« On est en train de vérifier son identité… fait reculer les civils derrière les grilles de l'ambassade… j'envoie une première équipe… »

À peine finissait-il sa phrase qu'une première explosion retentit dans le bâtiment.

La seconde se produisit moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Nom de dieu ! »

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Moscou Blues**__**- Chapitre 3**_

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de "jeu de tueur » SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen._

Alex avait disposé les bouteilles dans toute l'ambassade, un morceau de nappe imbibé enfoncé dans le goulot de chacune. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir toute les enflammer pour dissuader les gardes de rentrer…à la troisième explosion, il les vit reculer derrière les grilles. Ils abandonnaient.

Restait à trouver une issue pour sortir sans se faire remarquer… Alex examinait chaque bureau mais ne trouvait que des fenêtres similaires à celles de l'ambassadeur. L'odeur acre de la fumée commençait à emplir ses poumons lorsqu'il songea que la cuisine avait sûrement une porte de service…courant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant le plan de secours, qui l'informa qu'il n'y avait que deux issues : la porte principale et celle des cuisines.

Les cuisines qui se trouvaient derrière lui, déjà embrasées. Alex se tourna pour voir les murs blancs prendre peu à peu une teinte noirâtre et se maudit intérieurement : il avait voulu agir trop vite et il se retrouvait coincé…

Une quatrième bouteille s'enflamma alors et projeta Alex contre le mur, l'étourdissant. Il suffoquait déjà lorsque les fenêtres au dessus de lui explosèrent sous une rafale de balle, le criblant d'éclat de verres.

Une silhouette franchit l'encadrement et deux mains le saisirent sous les genoux et à la nuque.

« Yassen… »

« Tu as le diable au corps. Et il a bien failli te rattraper. » Fit le russe en calant Alex dans le creux de ses bras. « Mais n'espère pas mon indulgence pour la peur que tu viens d'avoir. »

Souplement, il enjamba de nouveau la fenêtre fracassée, que les flammes commençaient à lécher.

* * *

« Débarbouille-toi. »

Yassen avait posé un linge et une bassine d'eau froide devant Alex. Ses yeux ne cessaient plus de le fixer, mais ils étaient son seul signe apparent de colère. Il croisa les bras, toisant Alex :

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je… vous aviez du retard. Je me suis inquiété, j'ai pensé que ça avait mal tourné. Alors j'ai cherché l'ambassade… et j'ai fait croire que j'étais un touriste perdu… comme j'avais encore ma carte d'identité… »

« Donc ils savent qui tu es. Parfait. »

La voix avait claqué.

« Et le garde ? »

« Je… je l'ai aveuglé et assommé avec un mawashigiri. »

« Quant aux bombes je suppose qu'il s'agissait de cocktail molotovs ? Tu as utilisé le bar de l'ambassadeur ? »

« Oui. »

« De mieux en mieux. Tu as détruit l'ambassade américaine et fait croire à une attaque terroriste. J'ai été retenu auprès de l'ambassadeur, après m'être fait passer pour un diplomate… tu as failli me compromettre. Et je ne parle pas du capharnaüm politique et diplomatique que tu as déclenché. Le MI6 va te remettre les idées en place, crois-moi. »

Yassen se pencha et le saisit par l'arrière de son pull.

« Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais faire. »

« Ce serait possible que vous me descendiez à la place ? »

Alex regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait de l'humour. Gregorovich le traîna jusqu'à la cheminée et le poussa dans le conduit.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te frapper. Je méprise la violence sur des enfants et ce serait une punition de faible. »

« Dites… j'ai quand même fait ça pour vous ! »

« Sinon je t'aurais renvoyé au mi6 en te faisant enfermer dans une cale d'avion. »

Gregorovich s'accroupit quelques secondes mais Alex ne vit pas pourquoi… pas tout de suite du moins. Le russe alluma ensuite le pommeau de douche, déversant une eau glaciale dans tout le conduit.

« Vous… vous avez bouché l'évacuation ? » demanda Alex d'une voix blanche.

« Je te l'ai dit, ceci est une ancienne cheminée, tu ne risques pas de te noyer. En revanche, lorsque tu seras trempés jusqu'aux os et à une hauteur raisonnable dans le conduit, ce que j'ai mis dans le conduit devrait céder. »

« Mais… vous allez inonder l'appartement ? »

« J'en doute. J'ai gardé l'ancienne condamnation du conduit. Vois-tu, il s'agit d'une issue si jamais quelqu'un pénètre ici et tente de me suivre. »

Il indiqua l'un des pans de mur, plus sombre que les autres.

« Étanche et à l'épreuve des balles. Je t'ai dis que la Russie est un pays troublé, Alex : tout le monde fuit tout le monde. Ho, c'est une vieille porte, je pense que l'eau fuira bien un peu… »

« V… vous allez me laisser toute la nuit là-dedans ? »

« Je t'y laisserais le temps que tu regrettes. »

« Heu… je regrette déjà. »

Gregorovich eut un semblant de sourire.

« Bien essayé. »

Puis il fit glisser la porte de métal rouillée, plongeant Alex dans l'obscurité. L'eau montait lentement, mais il ne tarda pas à avoir les pieds immergés.

_Tu ne peux pas te noyer…_

Alex se renfonça dans un coin du conduit : hormis un rhume, il voyait mal ce qu'il risquait, effectivement. Il avait du mal à voir la punition dans cette douche forcée, et il était sûr que la porte ou la bonde ne tiendraient pas. Il tenta de protéger ses épaules mais en vain…Lorsque l'eau lui arriva au genou, il grelottait…

Il n'y avait rien dans cette cellule qui puisse le faire penser à autre chose…rien d'autre que ces murs de brique nus et rouge vif. Alex éternua et renifla : il ne s'en était pas aperçu lors de sa première douche, mais un petit vent insidieux se glissait en haut du conduit, jusqu'à ses os trempés. Il leva la tête jusqu'au pâle carré de lumière qui se détachait au-dessus de sa tête, mais y renonça rapidement : lorsqu'il ne regardait pas l'eau, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré par une chape froide. Il tenta de bouger un peu pour juguler la sensation de froid mais il peinait à étendre les bras sans que ses mains ne heurtent le mur. Ses yeux s'habituaient à peine à la semi obscurité.

A nouveau, il leva les yeux vers la lumière alors que l'eau lui frôlait la taille. Un court, instant, il regarda la porte, parfaitement close, essayant de deviner la présence de Yassen derrière le métal, mais l'eau couvrait tous les sons, devenant même assourdissante. Lorsque la morsure glacé passa son torse, Alex eut l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Il bougea plus vigoureusement et son dos heurta les briques alors qu'il tentait d'étirer ses muscles. Tournant la tête autour de lui, dans un réflexe, il eut l'impression que les murs s'étaient resserrés…Cette fois il en était certain, sa respiration était devenue pesante, presque douloureuse.

Les briques autour de lui étaient disjointes, peut-être pourrait-il escalader…Le conduit n'était pas si haut…il devait escalader, avant que l'eau ne l'immobilise complètement. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à surnager, il coulerait comme une pierre…l'eau qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, qui faisait exploser son cœur. Alex tendit le bras vers la paroi face à lui…

Ce simple mouvement lui parut surhumain. Sa main retomba, laissant une traînée humide sur la brique : il ne sentait plus ses jambes et il avait la nette impression de suffoquer alors que le froid gagnait sa gorge et le bruit de l'eau lui tambourinait aux oreilles. A moins que ce ne fut les battements désordonnés de son cœur. A nouveau, son regard se posa sur la porte…

« Yassen ? »

Il lutta contre l'eau jusqu'à la porte, tandis qu'elle lui frôlait la taille, intensifiant le froid et couvrant son corps de chair de poule jusqu'à la gorge.

« Yassen, vous êtes là ? »

Pas de réponse. Le russe avait très bien pu retourner au salon, ou pire, être sorti sans se soucier de lui…Cette idée commença à rendre Alex nerveux…il pouvait très bien rester là des heures, voire la journée et la nuit. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait l'entendre derrière une telle épaisseur de métal ?

« YASSEN !!! » Cria-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, alors qu'un filet d'eau s'engouffrait dans sa bouche.

Il frappa, la force de ses coups atténués par l'eau : la chape froide et le silence l'engloutissait soudain plus vite. Il sentait déjà ses jambes le trahir et ses bras battre douloureusement contre le poids glacé qui pesait sur son torse.

« YASSEN !!!!! »

Les larmes roulaient sur sa joue alors qu'il se cramponnait à la partie émergée de la porte, hurlant contre le chambranle, s'écorchant les doigts contre la rouille du métal, sanglotant de manière convulsive.

« YASSEN !!! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !!!!!! »

L'eau s'engouffra dans sa nuque, coulant le long de son dos, le paralysant quelques secondes.

« ARRETEZ CA !!!! YASSEN, YASSEN !!!!!! »

Ses poings saignaient et sa voix était cassée par la panique, mais il avait la certitude que Gregorovich ne l'entendait pas…Il avala une autre goulée d'air et se laissa retomber dans l'eau.

Il entendit alors la voix calme du russe.

« Sous la porte. »

Alex baissa les yeux et vit un couteau à ses pieds. Il retint son souffle et s'immergea. Le froid le paralysa un instant, mais il s'obligea à rester alerte.

Ce qui bouchait la bonde ne résista pas au couteau, à la surprise d'Alex.

Gregorovich s'était moqué de lui : le morceau de plâtre qu'il tenait à la main avait commencé à s'effriter et n'aurait pas résisté longtemps à la pression de l'eau. Au pire, le niveau aurait atteint sa gorge avant de s'évacuer.

Sarov avait utilisé la même méthode : lui faire croire à un châtiment douloureux pour lui inspirer la peur avant de se rétracter.

Alex eut un regard hébété sur Gregorovich alors que ce dernier ouvrait la porte, mais ne vit pas de mépris dans son expression :

« Maintenant, je sais que tu regrettes. »

En douceur, il l'attrapa au bras et le fit lever.

« Souvent, l'attente de la douleur est pire que la douleur en elle-même. Je savais que tu aurais peur : lorsque tu n'es pas en mission, tu redeviens un enfant, sans quoi tu aurais compris que je ne pouvais pas être sérieux. »

Alex eut un sursaut et frappa Yassen au visage. Le russe encaissa le coup.

« Vous êtes malade ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait brûler d'ambassade. J'avais tout préparé pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'effusion de sang mais à cause de toi, j'ai du utiliser mes armes. Imagine que les gardes aient ouvert le feu sur toi. »

Il y eut un silence. Yassen s'agenouilla devant Alex et écarta une mèche trempée de son front.

« Alex…entre deux actions insensées, est-ce que tu penses à ceux qui t'aiment ? Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant l'ambassade s'embraser ? C'est la pire des peurs et tu le sais. C'est immature et prétentieux de l'infliger aux autres, surtout quand rien ne t'y oblige. »

« Je m'inquiétais. »

« Je suis un professionnel et – aussi doué sois-tu – tu n'as pas mon niveau de compétence. Si j'échoue, tu échoueras aussi. »

« On ne se méfie jamais de moi. » Se défendit Alex.

« Ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. »

Gregorovich se redressa.

« Allons. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose de chaud…et nous parlerons de la photo. »

Alex se raidit, puis rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je me doutais que tu fouillerais. Tu ne résistes pas à ce genre de tentation. »

Le russe eut un semblant de sourire en emmenant Alex dans la chambre, l'aidant à ôter ses vêtements trempés.

« Je pense aussi que tu t'es fait de drôles idées sur mon compte. »

« Mon père était marié. » Grommela Alex.

« Je suis au courant. »

« Et vous avez l'air d'adorer me déshabiller. »

« Tu es trop transi pour le faire. »

« Et vous m'avez regardé sous la douche. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui en suis sorti comme un chat échaudé, que je sache. De toute manière, tu es trop jeune pour que je te fasse quoi que ce soit. »

Il tapota la tête d'Alex avec un sourire qui faisait apparaître une fossette au coin de sa joue.

« Mais si je te mets mal à l'aise, je te laisse te changer tranquille. Il y a du café chaud dans la cuisine. »

* * *

Emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, Alex sirotait son café au lait en silence. Le léger sourire de Yassen l'agaçait.

« Vous allez repartir en mission ? » Finit-il par grogner.

« Pas dans l'immédiat. »

« Dommage. »

« Tu projetais de brûler autre chose ? »

Alex se renfrogna davantage.

« Veux-tu en savoir plus sur ma relation avec ton père ou comptes-tu bouder comme un petit bourgeois qui n'a pas touché son argent de poche ? »

« Faites comme vous voulez.»

« Ton père n'a pas trahi ta mère. »

« C'est marrant, moi j'ai entendu le terme « cocu » pour désigner ce genre de chose. »

« Appelle-le comme tu veux, peu importe. Tu sais de quelle manière peut se subir une double vie : des amis différents, un environnement différent…et des relations amoureuses différentes. John aimait sa vie de famille, il adorait ta mère. Il m'aimait aussi et j'ai toujours respecté sa femme. »

« Drôle de façon de le montrer. »

« Oh, je pense que ta mère se doutait de quelque chose à notre sujet : officiellement j'étais l'ami de la famille. »

« Super. Y'a 48 heures, j'étais juste le fils d'un tueur reconnu et vous venez de m'apprendre que je suis aussi un croisement entre un mari adultère et sa femme heureuse de l'être. »

« Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête, Alex. »

« Vrai que j'ai aucune raison de la faire. Vous comptiez me convertir aussi ? »

« Je ne touche pas les bébés, je te l'ai dit. »

« Les bébés ? »

Alex fronça le nez, vexé.

« Oh je t'en prie, Alex…Tu es à l'âge où tu commences à peine à comprendre que les filles peuvent être embrassées. »

« Vous avez raison. Je vais attendre d'être marié. » Persifla Alex.

« Excellente idée. Tu as quelqu'un en tête ? Peut-être cette jeune française ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Gregorovich soupira.

« Je crains que ce ne soit peine perdue, Alex. »

C'était la première fois qu'il paraissait réellement triste.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout se passe parfaitement bien entre nous. Mais si je suis le seul à faire un effort, inutile de continuer. Je vais tâcher de te faire rentrer à Londres le plus vite possible. »

Alex se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison…Gregorovich s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et faisait de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Ca…Ca va peut-être être long pour me faire rentrer. »

« Peut-être, oui. »

Yassen fixait Alex à présent, attendant patiemment que celui-ci se décide.

« Je n'ai jamais visité Moscou. »

La fossette réapparut au coin de la bouche de Gregorovich.

« Je vais réparer cette erreur, si tu es d'accord. Mais attention, Alex : si tu te fais à nouveau remarquer… »

« La douche ? »

« La douche. »

« J'avais compris. »

* * *

La momie de Lénine était nappée d'un voile de lumière crue, irréelle, qui donnait au mausolée une ambiance presque apaisante. Il y avait du monde mais tout était si silencieux qu'Alex aurait pu se croire seul. A ses côtés, Gregorovich restait immobile. Depuis le matin, il guidait Alex dans Moscou et lui avait même offert un appareil photo en constatant que pas une seule de ses affaires n'avait échappé à leur plongée improvisée.

Le russe s'était d'ailleurs étonné :

« Tu n'as pas un sac étanche ? »

« Je suis pas en mission mais en vacances. »

« Heureusement. Quand je vois ce dont tu es capable pendant tes congés…tu m'avais affirmé la même chose dans le sud de la France. »

La plaisanterie avait arraché un sourire à Alex.

En sortant du mausolée, un pâle soleil éclairait les rues, donnant un aspect presque lisse au bitume humide de neige fondue. Sans vraiment apprécier l'architecture russe, Alex devait reconnaître qu'ainsi éclairée, Moscou était majestueuse.

« Où allons-nous, maintenant ? »

Yassen sourit et indiqua une devanture, à quelques pas.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je mangerais un bœuf. »

Le russe jaugea Alex quelques secondes et lui tâta le ventre et les hanches.

« Un poussin te suffira, à mon avis. »

« Je suis trop petit ? »

« Trop maigre. Très jolies côtes, ceci dit. Manque de muscle. Quand nous rentrerons, tu feras un peu d'exercice. »

« Karaté ? »

Gregorovich eut une moue moqueuse :

« Tu as envie de te battre contre moi ? Tu ne crains pas que j'aille trop loin ? »

Il poussa la porte du restaurant et Alex lui emboîta le pas. Le patron salua Gregorovich et lui indiqua une alcôve, en fond de salle.

« Vous êtes connu. »

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon neveu. »

« Ha oui, j'oubliais. Alexeï Gregorovich, c'est ça. ? »

Une fois assis, Alex ouvrit la carte, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« C'est écrit en russe… »

« C'est vrai, désolé. Je vais traduire… »

« Pas la peine, choisissez pour moi, je suis pas difficile. »

Gregorovich haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions. C'était ce qu'Alex appréciait le plus avec lui : il ne critiquait pas, ne jugeait pas, n'essayait pas de lui imposer ses opinions. C'était inhabituel pour un adulte.

Lorsque le serveur revint avec un plat de légume et de bœuf sauté, Alex fronça le nez :

« J'en étais sûr. »

« Sûr de quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez espionné. Au magasin, vous m'avez acheté un Nikon, sans hésiter, et je suis le premier à dire que ce sont les seuls appareils photos valables. Quand nous sommes allés m'acheter des vêtements, vous m'avez tout de suite dirigé vers les vêtements bas prix, sans même regarder les marques… »

« Je n'avais peut-être pas envie de payer cher pour que tu puisses en profiter. » Répondit tranquillement Gregorovich sans cesser de sourire.

« Après m'avoir acheté un Nikon à 180 dollars ? Vous voulez faire croire ça à qui ? Vous saviez que je déteste les vêtements de marque et que je préfère porter des treillis et des vêtements confortables. Et pour finir, vous commandez un plat que je mange souvent chez moi. »

« Que ta gouvernante te fait souvent, Alex. Mais je plaide coupable. Après la mort de Sayle je suis allé chez toi. Je pensais que le MI6 t'avait placé dans un orphelinat après le décès de ton oncle. J'ai été surpris de rencontrer cette jeune américaine. Elle a été charmante avec moi. »

« Vous avez rencontré Jack ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je venais de la part du MI6. »

Alex fixa Gregorovich, ébahi par autant de culot.

« Cela m'a permit de me rassurer : elle s'occupe bien de toi. Elle m'a aussi permis d'en apprendre plus à ton sujet. »

« Comme ? »

« Tu ne supportes pas les films comiques français, tu aimes les jeunes filles brunes, tu es incapable de rentrer d'un cour de sport sans bleus ou sans plaies…et tu parles dans ton sommeil. »

Alex s'étrangla :

« Pardon ? »

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière. Tu te plaignais. »

« C'est pas mon genre de me plaindre. »

« Je veux dire que tu pleurais. » Précisa Gregorovich avec douceur, en posant ses couverts « Tu appelais Jack. »

« Vous m'avez entendu ? »

« Je dors très peu, et je me doutais que tu aurais le sommeil agité, alors je me suis installé à ton chevet. Je voulais être sûr que tu serais calmé lorsque je partirais pour l'ambassade. »

Alex baissa les yeux …Il passait pour un faible, pour un gosse qui réclamait sa nurse. Yassen parut deviner ses pensées.

« Je ne considère pas ça comme honteux, Alex. A 14 ans, ce serait inquiétant que tu n'ais besoin de personne. »

« Personne a besoin de moi, par contre. » Marmonna Alex.

La gifle le prit par surprise. Il fixa Gregorovich, hébété, la joue enflée. Le russe était immobile, comme si son bras n'avait jamais bougé.

« Ne sois pas insultant. Tu l'es pour ta gouvernante, mais aussi pour moi. »

« Vous êtes un tueur respecté et reconnu, vous avez pas besoin de moi. »

« Tu es un espion prodige, estimé par le gouvernement britannique. Tu ne devrais pas non plus avoir besoin de moi. »

Yassen écarta une mèche de cheveux clairs qui masquait les yeux d'Alex.

« Et pourtant, tu t'es blotti contre moi en pleurant, la nuit dernière. Ca m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir te rassurer. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Moscou Blues**__**- Chapitre 4**_

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de "jeu de tueur » SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen._

L'avion en provenance de Londres n'avait pas une seconde de retard sur l'horaire. Et pour cause : il avait été affrété spécialement pour trois passagers. L'aéroport de Moscou avait tout fait pour que la piste soit dégagée à temps.

L'ambassadeur américain avait personnellement demandé à venir pour accueillir ses visiteurs, un homme à l'air grave et aux cheveux déjà gris malgré son visage qui n'affichait pas davantage que la quarantaine, un autre à l'air pincé et aux rides qui formait un masque sévère et une femme brune dépourvue de la plus totale expression. Malgré le peu de sympathie des visiteurs, l'ambassadeur les reçut avec un large sourire.

« Monsieur l'ambassadeur, M. Blunt, Madame Jones. Merci d'être venus si vite ! »

« Nous avions d'excellentes raisons de faire vite. » Rétorqua Alan Blunt, approuvé par Madame Jones.

« Je n'en doute pas. Ma voiture vous attend. »

Les trois britanniques suivirent en silence. L'ambassadeur anglais, Martin Freeman, paraissait être le seul inquiet.

A peine étaient-ils installés dans la limousine que Blunt s'enquit :

« Pourriez-vous nous donner de plus amples au sujet de…l'incident ? »

« L'attaque, vous voulez dire ! »

« C'est pour pouvoir utiliser le terme exact que Monsieur Blunt souhaite en savoir plus. » Intervint Freeman en jetant un regard courroucé au directeur du MI6, qui l'ignora.

L'ambassadeur américain se renfrogna :

« J'étais en dîner d'affaire lorsqu'on m'a prévenu qu'un adolescent avait assommé un de mes gardes. Nous avons évacué l'ambassade, selon la procédure de sécurité. Elle a prit feu peu après. »

« Vous avez vu sortir l'adolescent ? »

« Non. Ni moi, ni aucun de mes gardes. Mais l'un des incompétents qui l'ont laissé entrer ont pu voir ses papiers. »

« Et c'est en faisant des recherches que vous avez pris contact avec M. Blunt. » Compléta Freeman, apparemment de plus en plus nerveux.

L'ambassadeur américain approuva :

« Alex Rider, affilié au MI6 »

« J'ose espérer que vous n'avez nullement songé à une attaque de la part du gouvernement britannique ? » Demanda Madame Jones d'un ton neutre.

« C'est pour le vérifier que je vous ai demandé de venir. »

M. Blunt et Madame Jones échangèrent un regard avec Freeman. Après les incidents du 11 Septembre et les récents événements avec Sarov, les américains étaient sur les dents.

« Et…hormis le garçon, quelqu'un d'autre a disparu ? »

« Oui, mon invité. Un diplomate du nom de Vladimir Sladivich. »

« Avec votre permission, nous allons faire quelques recherches sur cet homme. »

« Ce que vous voulez pourvu que vous fassiez vite. J'aimerais voir ce malentendu se dissiper promptement. »

« L'ennui, Monsieur l'ambassadeur, c'est que le malentendu s'est échappé. » Fit remarquer madame Jones.

« Qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas mort dans l'incendie ? »

Alan Blunt secoua la tête :

« Vous pouvez me croire, Alex Rider n'est pas mort. »

* * *

« Tu n'as jamais appris le russe ? »

« Mon oncle ne m'a pas emmené en Russie. »

« C'est déjà extraordinaire de parler quatre langues à ton âge, tu sais. »

« Vous en parlez combien vous ? » S'enquit Alex.

Ils étaient rentrés après le repas et Gregorovich leur avait servi une boisson chaude avant de s'installer sur le canapé, Alex assis sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

« Un demi-douzaine, couramment. J'ai des notions dans une dizaine d'autres langues ou de dialectes. »

« Vous n'en aimez pas une plus que les autres ? »

Yassen sourit : « Il s'agit de simples outils pour moi, tu sembles l'oublier. »

Alex fronça les sourcils :

« On avait dit fifty-fifty. Avec tout ce que vous savez sur moi, j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur vous. »

« Très bien, très bien, j'abdique. Alors, que veux savoir le fils prodigue de Hunter ? »

« N'importe quoi, je m'en fiche. »

Alex voulait surtout soulever ce masque pour voir l'humain, la personne avec qui son père aimait passer du temps et qui ne se dévoilait que lorsqu'il devenait vulnérable.

« J'adore la littérature classique anglaise. C'était d'ailleurs la première raison qui m'a poussé à apprendre ta langue. J'aime les filles blondes et délicates, je ne supporte pas les opéras italiens et les fast-food, et pour moi rien ne remplace un morceau de Blues. »

« Han, han…Donc votre soirée idéale ce serait un Oscar Wilde, Jodie Foster et du Louis Jordan ? »

« Comme toi un épisode de X-Files en mangeant tes chips chinoises sur fond « Oasis ». »

« C'est un peu ça oui…Et mon père ? Il aimait quoi ? »

« Ton père ? Cuisine instantanée, café noir et Jazz. »

« Rien à voir avec moi, quoi. »

Gregorovich ébouriffa Alex.

« Les même goûts gastronomiques déplorables, peut-être. »

« Désolé, mais je préfère un ramen à un ragoût. C'est aussi comestible. »

« Et excellent pour compter tes côtes. Tu es toujours d'accord pour une séance de karaté ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Gregorovich se leva et repoussa la table, dégageant un espace au milieu de la pièce, puis il ôta son pull, révélant un torse aux muscles harmonieux, mince et nerveux.

« Le premier à terre a perdu, ça te convient ? »

Alex descendit du canapé et se plaça face au russe, qui l'arrêta :

« Echauffement d'abord. Tes professeurs ne te l'ont pas appris ou tu es pressé de commencer ? » Fit Yassen avec un sourire, en s'approchant. « Assieds-toi par terre, je vais t'aider à faire tes étirements.

Alex étendit les jambes devant lui et commença à tendre les mains pour toucher ses pieds. Il sentit alors Yassen appuyer sur son dos.

« Bonne position. Tu as eu des professeurs compétents. »

Le russe déplaça ses mains le long du dos tendu, jusqu'à la nuque. Alex eut un long frisson. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude du contact physique, pas aussi intime en tout cas. Gregorovich paraissait redessiner ses muscles et ses os du bout des doigts, comme un sculpteur.

« Tes bras sont un peu trop crispés. Délie tes muscles pour ne pas avoir de crampes. »

Se détendre ? Alex en aurait été bien incapable. La main de Gregorovich était remontée jusqu'à sa nuque, glissant sur sa gorge. Puis le contact disparut.

« Quand tu te sens prêt… »

Alex se redressa brusquement et se mit en défense. Yassen resta en face de lui, les bras le long du corps, en attente. Il lui laissait l'avantage du premier coup. Alex tourna légèrement et envoya brusquement la main vers la gorge du russe, qui para aussitôt.

« Joli coup…Rapide, bien exécuté…Mais prévisible. C'est un début de combat classique. »

D'une torsion de poignet, il fit perdre l'équilibre à Alex, et, pivotant sur lui-même, il envoya son pied vers la tête de son adversaire. Alex s'accroupit rapidement, puis plaça les bras en défense devant son visage, parant un coup de poing dont la force manqua le faire basculer en arrière. Il effectua alors un coup de pied et fouetta Gregorovich derrière les chevilles. Un instant, il crut avoir gagné mais du ravaler sa fierté en sentant le coude de Yassen l'atteindre au plexus : le russe avait concentrer son poids sur l'avant au lieu de basculer sur le dos.

« Ne descends pas ta garde tant que ton adversaire ne touche pas le sol. » L'avertit-il alors qu'Alex chancelait, le souffle coupé. « C'est l'erreur de ceux qui ont trop l'habitude de gagner. »

Sans attendre d'avoir intégralement retrouvé son souffle, Alex exécuta un mawashigiri vers le flanc droit.

Une erreur.

La fin de son mouvement perdit en précision et en vitesse et Gregorovich eut tout juste le temps de l'intercepter, avant d'appliquer un coup de pied dans les chevilles d'Alex, qui tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il cligna des yeux et vit le visage de Yassen se rapprocher soudain du sien.

Le russe s'était installé au-dessus de lui et l'empêchait de se relever en bloquant sa gorge de son bras :

« Tu as un excellent niveau : tes gestes sont précis, tes réflexes impeccables, tu analyses vite la situation… »

« J'ai perdu, pourtant. »

« Tu te reposes trop sur tes compétences. Tu considères la victoire comme acquise. »

« Pas vous ? »

« Jamais et contre personne. A fortiori contre toi. Mais tu as commis une faute d'orgueil. »

« Encore une punition ? » S'inquiéta Alex.

« Une leçon, simplement. Mais ne m'en veut pas si je prends tout de même un trophée. »

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Yassen l'avait bâillonné avec douceur en l'embrassant, puis en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Alex sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur enfler dans sa poitrine, mais une caresse dans ses cheveux et contre sa tempe l'apaisa. Il ne se débattit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

* * *

« Je me rappelle pas vous avoir dit oui. »

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser depuis la veille. Après le combat, Alex s'était simplement relevé et avait regagné la chambre, où il était resté seul sans dire un mot. Yassen avait respecté son silence.

Le lendemain, ils étaient repartis promener dans Moscou, et Alex s'était décidé à aborder le sujet alors qu'ils marquaient une pause dans un parc.

Gregorovich le fixa quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus. »

« Vous auriez arrêté ? »

« Oui. »

Le russe n'avait pas joué les indignés, il avait répondu franchement, sans hésitation.

« Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. »

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? »

« L'expérience. Je sens tout de suite lorsque mon partenaire est réticent. »

« Votre…partenaire ? » S'étrangla Alex. « Minute ! Je veux pas… »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit, Alex. Mais je sens que tu n'es pas sûr de toi : tu es moins vindicatif lorsque je passe vraiment à l'acte. Tu devrais essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tes pensées. »

« Vous m'avez affirmé que les bébés ne vous intéressaient pas ! »

« J'ai dit cela pour te provoquer. » S'amusa Gregorovich « Pour que tu me prouves que tu n'en étais pas un. »

Il y eut un silence, qu'Alex brisa finalement :

« Mais je reste un gamin pour vous. »

« Un enfant, nuance. »

« Où est la nuance ? »

« Ton jeune âge n'est pas préjudiciable pour moi : je ne te prendrais jamais de haut à cause de ça, comme certains. »

Alex se tendit, le souvenir cuisant de l'affaire Cray lui revenant en mémoire : le MI6 lui avait ri au nez, mais ne lui avait pas présenté d'excuses, même s'il avait empêché la destruction d'une partie d'une monde. Madame Jones s'était bornée à lui poser des questions au sujet de Gregorovich.

« Ils ne supportent pas que tu puisses être meilleur qu'eux. Et tu es meilleur qu'eux par ce que tu as envie de vivre : tu es jeune et tu veux apprendre, voir ce que tu n'as pas vu. C'est ta supériorité. »

« Comment vous savez ça ? »

Gregorovich sourit :

« J'ai été un enfant moi aussi. »

« Tout le monde, non ? »

« Moi j'ai grandi, pas vieilli. »

Alex observa les petites rides qui se dessinaient au coin des yeux glace d'un air sceptique. Cela fit rire le russe :

« J'admets : j'ai un peu vieilli. Mais pas suffisamment pour que mon étroitesse d'esprit me rende inefficace. »

« Et comment fait-on ? »

Gregorovich toucha le front d'Alex.

« On continue à penser par soi-même. Ce que tu fais très bien, je crois. »

Alex hocha la tête. Ces mots, il se serait attendu à les entendre dans la bouche des hommes du MI6…ou il aurait préféré, du moins. Préféré s'attacher à ceux qui étaient dans le bon camp plutôt qu'à l'assassin de son oncle.

Mais il l'avait suffisamment entendu, le monde n'était pas en noir et blanc.

Gregorovich s'était levé, le visage soudain plus sérieux. Son regard balaya le parc et Alex comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il attendit donc, toujours sur le banc, guettant à son tour :

Une femme traversait le parc, le visage enfoui dans son col, deux hommes parlaient sur le banc en face d'eux et un vendeur ambulant semblait s'ennuyer ferme derrière sa baraque.

« Donne-moi ton appareil photo. » Murmura finalement Yassen.

Alex s'exécuta et Yassen plaqua aussitôt l'appareil sur son œil, effectuant un zoom en direction du vendeur, qui se troubla aussitôt. Vu.

« J'ai perçu un flash…Mets-toi derrière moi et couvre tes yeux. »

« Vous allez… »

La main du vendeur disparut quelques secondes sous son stand. Lorsqu'elle revint dans leur champ de vision, elle tenait un pistolet, pointé droit sur eux. Alex vit Gregorovich se courber légèrement, puis un trait d'argent fila en direction de l'homme, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le couteau. Il chancela et, un instant, Alex crut qu'il allait s'écrouler. Mais au lieu de cela, il se cramponna à son stand et affermit sa prise sur son arme, le visage crispé.

Alex sentit un poing de glace se refermer sur son estomac en comprenant qu'il allait tirer. Pourquoi Yassen restait-il immobile ?

La réponse était évidente : il faisait écran entre l'arme et Alex.

Lorsque le coup partit, tout se passa en moins d'une seconde : Alex poussa Gregorovich et une intense douleur inonda alors tout son corps.

« Alex, ALEX !!! »

Il hoqueta et voulut répondre au russe, pour le rassurer…Mais il en était déjà incapable et pour cause : le pistolet l'avait atteint à la gorge. Alex eut un pauvre sourire et s'effondra alors que des flashs de douleur dansaient devant ses yeux.

* * *

« Il a été repéré dans un parc près de la place rouge, mais il n'était pas seul : il parlait avec un homme… »

Alan Blunt, Madame Jones et Martin Freeman étaient assis en cercle autour d'un bureau, face à l'ambassadeur américain, qui leur tendit quelques photos flous où l'on distinguait un adolescent blond et un homme plus grand, blond lui aussi.

« Ils semblaient proches ? » S'enquit Madame Jones.

« Impossible de savoir mais il semblerait que l'homme ait emmené Rider après l'échange de coups. Notre homme a pu enregistré leur conversation mais la bande a été endommagée lorsque le compagnon de Rider a attaqué. »

« Votre informateur est décédé ? »

« Oui. Les cervicales et les côtes brisées. On ne lui a laissé aucune chance. » Fit l'ambassadeur d'un ton calme, mais où perçait une froideur de plus en plus marquée.

« Alex n'aurait pas fait ça. » Intervint Freeman « Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça. »

« Aucun risque en effet : il a apparemment été touché dès le début du combat. »

Alan Blunt repoussa les photos.

« Je pense avoir une idée au sujet de l'identité du meurtrier, une idée que ma collègue approuvera, je pense… N'est-ce pas, Madame Jones ? »

« Yassen Gregorovich… »

« Il est connu de vos services ? »

« C'est un mercenaire et un tueur professionnel, parmi les meilleurs. Alex et lui ont eu des démêlés par le passé. » Expliqua madame Jones d'une voix qui, pour la première foi, exprimait un certain émoi.

« Hé bien ils semblent avoir réglé leur différends. » Trancha l'ambassadeur d'un air sinistre « Vous pensez que ce…Gregorovich a pu envoyer Alex Rider brûler l'ambassade ? Un attentat ? »

« Ou une diversion. Vous disiez que votre invité, un diplomate russe, avait disparu ? »

« En effet. »

Alan Blunt se caressa le menton.

« Nos services font actuellement des recherches sur ce…Vladimir Sladivich. Nous pourrons sans doute analyser les faits avec certitude une fois que nous en saurons plus à son sujet. Pourriez-vous nous faire écouter cet enregistrement ? »

« Certainement. »

L'ambassadeur pressa le bouton du petit appareil placé devant lui et la voix d'Alex Rider s'éleva :

_**« …me rappelle pas. »**_

« En fait, nous n'avons que des bribes de la conversation…Je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous en apprenne beaucoup. »

Ce fut ensuite la voix de Gregorovich qui répondit :

_**« …refusé…plus. »**_

_**« Vous auriez arrêté ? »**_

« Manifestement ce Gregorovich a proposé quelque chose à Rider. » analysa Freeman.

_**« …n'avait pas l'air… »**_

_**« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? »**_

_**« L'expérience…mon partenaire…réticent. »**_

Blunt et Jones échangèrent un regard rapide. Le terme « partenaire » leur avait écorché l'oreille.

_**« Tu …essayer de mettre un peu…ordre…tes pensées. »**_

Il y eut un silence prolongé où une friture déforma ou effaça les propos échangés, puis la voix d'Alex, incertaine, reprit :

_**« Où est la nuance ? »**_

_**« …jeune âge…pas préjudiciable pour moi…Ils ne supportent pas…meilleur qu'eux…tu es meilleur qu'eux…tu es…tu veux apprendre…»**_

Cette fois, le regard échangé entre les deux agents du MI6 fut plus long, plus sombre.

_**« Tout le monde, non ? »**_ Interrogea la voix d'Alex Rider, qui semblait plus assurée.

_**« …admets : …un peu…Mais pas suffisamment …»**_

_**« Et comment fait-on ? »**_

_**« …tu fais très bien… »**_

« L'enregistrement s'arrête ici. Apparemment, ils ont repéré notre informateur peu après. Je vous l'ai dit, cela nous avance guère. »

« Personnellement, je trouve cela éloquent. » Rétorqua Blunt « Gregorovich a parlé de partenaire réticent, d'expérience, de jeune âge qui ne lui était pas préjudiciable, et ce « tu es meilleur qu'eux »…Il monte Alex Rider contre nous. »

Madame Jones resta silencieuse mais paraissait troublée :

« Ce qui est surprenant c'est que Gregorovich n'ait pas détruit l'enregistrement et les photos avant d'emmener Alex. »

* * *

La première chose que sentit Alex en se réveillant fut la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, et le contact des doigts sur sa joue.

« Réveille-toi… »

Il gémit et cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Alex… »

La voix de Gregorovich cachait mal son inquiétude. Alex parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à les poser sur le russe. Il sourit péniblement et tendit la main dans sa direction.

Yassen était assis à son chevet.

« Ne fais pas d'efforts, Alex…Je pense que tes muscles sont encore endormis. »

« Endor…mis… ? »

Ales fut surpris par sa propre voix : enrouée et faible, comme coincée au fond de sa gorge.

« C'était un pistolet hypodermique. Ils avaient ordre de nous prendre vivants. Tu es complètement fou de m'avoir écarté, tu aurais pu être tué ! »

« La…douche…alors ? » Fit Alex avec un pauvre sourire.

Gregorovich soupira et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Petit imbécile. Te voilà alité pour une bonne journée, en tout cas : tes muscles sont complètement anesthésiés. Je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

« …'ci. » Marmonna Alex en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« Ne te rendors pas. »

Lorsque Gregorovich revint avec un bol de bouillon, il put constater qu'Alex ne l'avait pas écouté. Il soupira et posa le bol sur le chevet avant de prendre le garçon aux épaules et de le redresser contre les oreillers, obtenant un grognement plaintif.

« Désolé, mais il faut que tu manges. »

L'odeur parut sortir Alex de sa torpeur :

« Pourquoi…peut pas dormir ? »

« Par ce que ton organisme assimilera plus rapidement la drogue si tu restes conscient. »

Il pressa le bol contre ses lèvres et le fit boire à petites gorgées, lui maintenant la tête droite de sa main libre.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, tant mieux. »

Le laissant finir, il reposa ensuite le bol.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Mal à la tête… »

« C'est normal. J'ai eu peur que la seringue se soit enfoncée dans ton larynx mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

« Qui… »

« Je pense que l'ambassadeur a ordonné une enquête. Cela devient trop dangereux pour toi, je vais te renvoyer à Londres le plus vite possible. Le MI6 te couvrira. »

« Mais…et vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait brûler d'ambassade, moi. » Fit Gregorovich avec un petit sourire « Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne m'attarde pas à Moscou non plus. »

Alex se redressa légèrement, le regard soudain plus vif :

« Et si vous m'accompagniez…à Londres ? »

Yassen lui caressa la joue et le rallongea :

« Tu n'y songes pas. Ce serait encore pire qu'ici…tu imagines, devoir me cacher chez toi, quand le MI6 t'as sous sa tutelle ? »

Il vit l'expression d'Alex redevenir morne, et son regard se voiler. S'asseyant sur le lit, il prit délicatement le visage du garçon entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Vous me lâchez. »

« Je te mets en sécurité. »

« Vous vous mettez en sécurité. »

Gregorovich secoua la tête et empêcha Alex de détourner les yeux.

« Ecoutes-moi. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne pour assurer ma sécurité. Toi, en revanche, tu as encore une vie normale hors de ces murs, et je ne veux pas que tu la foutes en l'air, que ce soit bien clair. Ian Rider te formait peut-être mais je ne veux pas voir mon filleul s'amuser avec des game boy explosives ou se baigner avec des méduses. John voulait une vie normale pour toi. Tu vas retourner à Londres. Je viendrais te voir si tu veux. »

Les derniers mots avaient quasiment échappé à Alex…Ses pensées s'était concentré sur un seul d'entre eux :

« Attendez…votre… « Filleul » ? »

« John m'a demandé d'être ton parrain lorsque tu es né. C'est pour cela que j'ai interrompu une mission pour venir en Angleterre. Ton père tenait à ce que je sois comme un membre de ta famille. »

Alex se sentait étourdi, tout à coup :

« Et…mon oncle ? »

« Il ne s'est jamais très bien entendu avec ton père, et, sans vraiment savoir qui j'étais, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Il désapprouvait mon entrée comme parrain. Il pensait que je ne pourrais rien t'apporter de bon, et force m'est de constater qu'il était dans le vrai. »

« Non. Moi je n'y crois pas. »

Yassen considéra Alex, qui avait retrouvé son calme mais dont le regard brillait à nouveau.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, alors que je vous ai apporté des ennuis. »

« Oh, je m'en doutais. Tu n'es pas le fils de Hunter pour rien, tu es bien du même sang, la ressemblance n'est pas que physique. »

Alex sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait heureux, détendu. Yassen lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts, parlant d'une voix plus chaude :

« Enfin, tu souris. J'ai cru que je n'en aurais jamais aucun de ta part. C'est un beau souvenir pour moi, Alex. »

« Personne peut me faire sourire à part vous. »

« Et Jack ? »

« C'est pas la même chose. »

Yassen s'approcha légèrement et lui prit la main.

« Comment est-ce alors ? »

Alex rosit légèrement :

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je sais que c'est différent. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le russe murmura :

« Est-ce que tu me donnes le droit, cette fois ? »

« Oui. »

Leur lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Yassen resta délicat au début, sans forcer Alex, puis glissa la langue pour tester les réactions du garçon qui, en réponse, ouvrit docilement la bouche. Cela fit sourire le russe : il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide d'un amant aussi jeune. D'une main, il suivit la courbe de la gorge, puis le torse, la hanche.

« Stop. »

Il venait de briser le baiser.

« Arrêtons là. C'est suffisant pour le moment. »

Mais Alex le retint :

« Je suis un enfant, c'est pour ça ? »

« Tu es vierge, surtout. Et tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, ce serait immonde de ma part. »

« Mais… »

Yassen posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Alex.

« Avant ton départ. Je te le promets. Sois patient, c'est aussi difficile pour moi d'attendre. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage _

_Inspiré de : Alex rider _

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich _

**_Moscou Blues- Chapitre 5 _**

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de "jeu de tueur » SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen. _

_IMPORTANT :ce chapitre a une version avec lemon, vous trouverez cette fic en intégralité sur adult fan ficiton . net (dans la section non-english fic)  
_

« Il a fait QUOI ? »

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Martin Freeman entretenait avec Jack Starbright une conversation plus que tendue. La gouvernante avait appelé l'ambassade de Grande Bretagne pour savoir où en était le MI6 dans ses recherches.

En ne voyant pas Alex rentrer, elle s'était immédiatement rendue au siège des services secrets, persuadée qu'ils l'avaient envoyé à l'autre bout du monde. Ensemble, ils avaient conclu à une fugue…ou un enlèvement. C'était finalement l'ambassadeur américain qui leur avait appris l'emplacement d'Alex.

« Melle Starbright…Calmez-vous. »

« Que je me calme ??? Vous m'apprenez qu'Alex a été enlevé par un mercenaire russe et qu'il a provoqué la destruction d'une ambassade et vous voudriez que JE ME CALME ? »

« Mademoiselle, c'est vous qui avez exigé de savoir. Vous connaissez votre poulain, je crois. »

« Avant que vous ne veniez lui pourrir l'existence, il agissait comme n'importe qui ! »

Freeman poussa un soupir. Avec une telle mère poule, c'était à se demander si Alex Rider ne portait pas encore la couche.

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle Starbright, vous vouliez des nouvelles, vous en avez : Alex va bien et nous ne tarderons pas à le ramener en Angleterre. Comme ça vous pourrez hurler en toute quiétude sans payer le prix de la communication. »

« Et qui vous dit que son kidnappeur ne va pas lui faire du mal ? »

« Honnêtement, ce serait surprenant. On ne fait pas traverser le globe à un adolescent connu des services secrets pour l'abattre ou le malmener. Si Gregorovich avait voulu du mal à Alex, il se serait contenté de rentrer chez vous. »

« Alors que lui veut-il ? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais apparemment, il essaie de l'utiliser contre nous. »

Alan Blunt et Madame Jones regardaient le houleux échange d'un air ennuyé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la gouvernante d'Alex Rider déchaînait ses foudres contre eux. Quant à l'ambassadeur américain, il ignorait Freeman :

« Nous avons placé des hommes dans tous les aéroports de la région. Ils ont ordre de prendre le petit vivant, mais d'ouvrir le feu sur Gregorovich si nécessaire. Cet homme est dangereux. »

Blunt eut une grimace pincée, comme il en faisait souvent :

« Pas tant que ça puisque vous avez déjeuné avec lui. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vos informateurs ne vérifient que l'identité des enfants dans votre ambassade ? » Enchaîna Madame Jones « Celui que vous avez pris pour un diplomate russe n'était ni plus ni moins Yassen Gregorovich, nos services nous l'ont confirmé. C'est une de ses nombreuses identités. »

« Et…qu'en concluez-vous ? » Interrogea l'ambassadeur d'une voix blanche.

« Que Gregorovich utilise Alex Rider. » Rétorqua Blunt.

« Vous voulez dire, comme nous l'avons fait ? » Ajouta Madame Jones d'un air tendu « Alex n'a tué personne, il n'y a eu que de la casse matérielle. Et nous savons tous les deux pour quelle raison Gregorovich a réussi à mettre Alex de son côté, M. Blunt. Nous le savons mieux que personne. »

Les deux agents du MI6 s'affrontèrent du regard sans échanger un seul mot, uniquement interrompus par l'ambassadeur américain :

« Avez-vous un autre conseil à me donner pour la capture de votre ex-recrue ? »

« Surveillez les sorties de la ville. »

« Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec l'ambassadeur Russe pour en avoir le droit. »

« Ce sera long ? »

« 24 h. »

« Alors ils vous ont déjà échappé. »

* * *

« Tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ? »

Alex s'étira autant qu'il le pouvait dans le tout terrain.

« Non, j'ai trop froid, je m'engourdis. »

« Il y a une couverture supplémentaire à l'arrière. » Lui signala Gregorovich.

« Ca ira, merci. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

«Presque sept heures. Je savais qu'il te fallait encore un peu de temps pour récupérer. Comment va ta gorge ? »

« Mieux mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à parler. »

« Tu en auras encore pour la journée. Ils ont mis une dose massive, ce projectile m'était réservé. »

Peu après leur conversation, Yassen était sorti, laissant Alex seul quelques minutes. A son retour, il lui avait annoncé qu'ils s'en allaient. Il l'avait porté jusque dans un tout-terrain bâché. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sortis de Moscou, en direction de la frontière Finlandaise. Yassen avait prévu de laisser Alex à Helsinki, d'où il contacterait Jack et regagnerait l'Angleterre.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir pris l'avion en Russie ? »

« Par ce que les aéroports sont surveillés. »

« Mais vous voulez que le MI6 me récupère, non ? »

« Alex, ce ne sera pas le MI6 mais les américains qui te récupéreront. Ils t'enfermeront et je doute qu'ils soient très cléments, malgré tes récents contacts avec la CIA. A Londres, le MI6 te protégera sans que les américains viennent s'en mêler. Je ne veux pas devoir aller te chercher dans une prison gouvernementale. Tu ne connais pas les méthodes des américains, ce n'est pas ton âge qui leur donnera des complexes. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous en êtes aussi sûr. »

« En effet, tu ne veux pas. »

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne tuiez jamais les enfants. »

Yassen eut un sourire.

« Alex, tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'entendre la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai dit ça. Je ne dis pas toujours la vérité. »

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je demanderais plus. »

« Merci. »

Alex se cala mieux sur son siège et contempla les étendues blanches autour d'eux. Il était surpris que cela ait été aussi simple de quitter Moscou…Mais sans doute l'ambassadeur américain n'avait-il pas eu le temps de placer un cordon de sécurité autour de la ville…et cela expliquait la vitesse à laquelle Yassen avait organisé leur départ. Une fois en Finlande, les américains ne pourraient plus atteindre Alex, puisqu'elle appartenait à l'union Européenne, comme la Grande-Bretagne.

Néanmoins, Gregorovich paraissait soucieux.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« La frontière m'inquiète. Les américains ne peuvent placer personne légalement, mais avec la corruption qui règne en Russie, il leur sera facile de remplacer la légalité par une enveloppe de billets, ce qui prend nettement moins de temps. »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas bloquer toutes les frontières ! »

« Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils se doutent que je vais te rapatrier vers l'Europe. Mais nous nous soucieront de ça plus tard. D'ici une heure, nous devrions rejoindre Petrozavosk. C'est la dernière grande ville avant la frontière. »

« Nous n'avons plus d'essence ? »

Gregorovich lui jeta un regard de biais avec un sourire.

« Non. Mais je pensais que tu aimerais me voir tenir ma promesse.»

Alex devint écarlate et détourna les yeux.

« J'ajouterais que je ne veux pas t'imposer quelque chose dans une voiture aussi inconfortable. Je t'avouerais que j'ai assez peur de te faire mal. »

« Je suis pas votre premier, à mon avis. »

« Mon premier mineur, si. Et puis tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de te blesser. »

« Hé ho, je suis pas en sucre. »

Yassen éclata de rire, sans cesser de regarder la route.

« J'attends de voir ça. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Petrozavosk, ce qui semblait arranger Gregorovich : ainsi, ils étaient plus discrets. L'entrée de la ville n'était pas contrôlée et il y avait peu de chance que l'ambassadeur américain ait eut le temps de la faire surveiller, mais il pouvait y avoir des mouchards.

Le réceptionniste n'adressa pas un regard à Alex, à son grand soulagement. Il monta dans la chambre avec empressement…il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Gregorovich, à guetter partout si personne ne le suivait ou ne le fixait anormalement.

« Nous resterons une heure ou deux. » Lui annonça Yassen en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Seulement ? »

« Chaque minute que nous restons ici donne un peu plus de temps aux américains pour bloquer la frontière. »

Yassen lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

« Ty nastopko jepateney… » Souffla-t-il alors.

« Qu…oi ? »

« Je me comprends. » Répondit Yassen avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Terrence Black était installé depuis deux heures environs, à moins de cent mètres de la route, abrité derrière les ruines d'un petit village, en bordure de la Finlande…Au loin, on devinait, comme des têtes d'épingles, les skieurs de la station frontalière, de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Les douaniers ne savaient pas qu'il était là et ça n'avait guère d'importance, lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte, Terrence aurait obéi aux ordres qui lui avaient été communiqués.

Ils avaient changé depuis quelques minutes à peine.

Sa première instruction avait été de s'installer près de la frontière et d'y guetter un homme et un garçon.

Il avait ordre de tirer sur l'homme et de s'assurer que la balle serait mortelle. Ensuite, les douaniers ramèneraient le garçon à Moscou. L'ambassadeur en personne lui avait donné les quelques détails de l'opération, devant témoins. Black n'avait pas posé de questions. Pas plus que lorsque son ordre lui avait ensuite intimé d'abattre le garçon également.

Nul doute que l'ambassadeur préférait que cette instruction soit passée sous silence.

Tuer un enfant ne gênait pas spécialement Terrence : ce n'était que de la chair, des muscles, des os, simplement plus petit. Il était tireur d'élite, et il identifiait les autres par leurs points vitaux. Ni race, ni âge, ni sexe. Jamais.

S'il ajustait convenablement son fusil sniper, peut-être pourrait-il faucher les deux d'une seule balle. Ce serait parfait. L'ambassadeur pourrait déplorer une bavure, et lui verserait une prime en sous-main.

Un grondement attira finalement l'attention de Terrence. A l'aide de ses jumelles, il vit arriver le tout-terrain, et ne les abaissa que lorsqu'il eut la certitude d'avoir affaire aux cibles décrites : un homme et un adolescent blond. D'une main assurée, Terrence ajusta son fusil et releva le cache du viseur. Il avait calculé : en visant le cou de l'homme, il aurait aussi la tête de l'enfant.

Posant ses coudes sur la neige, Black attendit, les doigts posés sur la gâchette et les yeux rivés sur la minuscule croix que lui renvoyait son arme.

Deux chairs, deux squelettes, deux cœurs. Rien d'autre.

* * *

« Nous arrivons. D'ici deux heures, tu seras à Helsinki. »

Alex gardait le silence depuis qu'ils étaient remontés en voiture. Son visage s'était à nouveau fermé. Gregorovich allait le laisser seul…et quand se reverraient-ils ? Dans deux mois ? Six mois ? Des années ? Alex n'était pas sûr de supporter encore la solitude après la douceur et les attentions de Yassen. Il voyait se rapprocher la frontière avec amertume et se demandait s'il ne préférait pas une vie de fuite permanente aux côtés du Russe.

Après avoir fait l'amour, il s'était assoupi quelques minutes contre Yassen, savourant la chaleur et le bien-être que lui procurait ce contact.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Londres. » Avait-il finalement dit en levant les yeux sur Gregorovich, une détermination nouvelle s'enflammant dans son regard sombre.

« Tu y retourneras. Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de faire autrement. »

« Yassen… »

« Je t'ai dit que je viendrais te voir. »

« Yassen… »

« N'insiste pas. Je te déposerais à Helsinki avec un peu d'argent et je partirais vers la Biélorussie, comme convenu. »

Le ton était on ne peut plus définitif. Bien sûr, Gregorovich avait raison, mais Alex détestait que la raison bride ses sentiments. Il haïssait le MI6, les américains, toutes ces histoires qui ne le concernaient ni de près ni de loin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir rester avec les personnes qui l'aimaient sans qu'un milliardaire, un psychopathe, ou les deux, vienne tout faire écrouler.

Quelque chose de chaud lui effleura alors la joue, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Yassen s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser, devinant sans doute qu'il était triste. Alex, voyant la frontière se rapprocher, ne réfléchit pas et se serra contre Yassen. Le russe lâcha le volant quelques secondes pour lui caresser le visage, faisant dévier le tout-terrain.

C'est ce qui leur sauva la vie.

Terrence Black avait déjà appuyé sur la gâchette lorsque le véhicule avait soudainement dévié de son axe. La balle traversa la bâche et alla s'enfoncer dans le bras de l'homme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le tout-terrain fasse une embardée et s'immobilise sur un monticule de neige, le moteur tournant dans le vide. Des coups de feu éclatèrent alors, précisément dans sa direction. L'homme qu'il avait blessé savait ce qu'il faisait et semblait décidé à ne pas lui laisser une chance de recommencer. Terrence se redressa en voyant la silhouette venir dans sa direction. Evidemment. C'était le seul endroit où un sniper pouvait s'embusquer. Il finirait donc le travail au corps-à-corps et s'occuperait de l'enfant ensuite. Tirant de sa botte un couteau de combat, il se dirigea paisiblement vers Gregorovich.

Lorsque Yassen avait poussé un cri de douleur, Alex avait paniqué, comprenant rapidement qu'on les agressait. Mais lorsque le tout terrain était sorti de la route, il avait donné de la tête contre le tableau de bord, n'entendant plus ni la voix de Gregorovich, ni le grondement du moteur. Lorsqu'il parvint à se redresser, il sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue et bougea tout son corps, craignant que quelque chose ne réponde plus.

Mais hormis une belle plaie au front, il était entier.

En revanche, Yassen…

La balle avait rendu son bras inutilisable : il pendait le long de son corps, de longues rigoles sombre se dessinant à la surface de sa veste, qui portait de profondes traces de lacération à hauteur du torse et de la gorge. L'odeur écoeurante du sang emplissait la voiture et le regard du russe était comme voilé. Néanmoins, il sourit à Alex :

« Tu va bien… »

« Qu'est-ce…qui s'est passé ? » Balbutia Alex, qui sentait des larmes de panique lui piquait les yeux, alors qu'un filet de sang lui coulait le long du visage.

« Un tireur embusqué. Il a raté son coup, heureusement. Ha… »

Yassen émit un grognement de douleur et porta les mains aux plaies sur son torse.

« Enfin…en partie. Attache-toi, nous repartons. Les douaniers pourraient bien venir faire une ron… »

Puis le silence.

Terrifiant, ce silence, alors que l'odeur tournait la tête d'Alex.

« Yassen ? »

Pas de réponse. Le russe avait fermé les yeux, son corps avachi sur le siège.

« Yassen !!! »

Alex se redressa, ignorant la douleur qui labourait son crâne et posa une main tremblante sur la gorge de Gregorovich. Le cœur battait.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu rester là…attendre que Yassen se réveille, reprenne la voiture…Yassen qui se vidait de son sang.

Le moteur du tout-terrain tournait toujours. Alex se força à respirer calmement. La frontière était tout près, il s'agissait tout au plus de vingt minutes à pied…et dix minutes en voiture. Les douaniers avaient du les repérer, ou ne tarderaient pas à le faire, et Alex n'avait pas de passeport.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant le sang qui coulait, et se dégagea de son siège, sa décision prise.

* * *

« Monsieur Blunt, je viens de recevoir un avis de la frontière. »

L'ambassadeur américain semblait nerveux.

« Ils ont arrêté Rider et Gregorovich ? »

« Pas exactement… » Répliqua l'ambassadeur en serrant les poings sur son bureau « Mais ils les ont vu passer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Votre…petit espion conduit remarquablement bien pour un adolescent de 14 ans. Il a littéralement défoncé la barrière au tout-terrain. Apparemment, il tenait suffisamment bien la route pour s'arrêter au premier village finlandais. »

Madame Jones s'était assise et restait silencieuse, mais parut satisfaite des nouvelles :

« Dans ce cas, nous allons prendre l'affaire en main. Monsieur Freeman va contacter le gouvernement Finlandais pour que nous puissions rapatrier Alex à Londres. »

« Une seconde ! Je vous rappelle que ce garçon est coupable d'attentat envers États-Unis d'Amérique et de fraude aggravée en Russie, j'exige qu'il soit expatrié ! »

L'ambassadeur avait tapé du poing sur la table. Alan Blunt ne cilla pas mais se leva posément.

« Je comprends…C'est la procédure en effet. De notre côté, nous tâcherons de déterminer l'origine de ce sniper retrouvé mort près de la frontière…Vos agents ne sont pas discrets, monsieur l'ambassadeur… »

Blunt jeta sur le bureau un papier plié.

« Ils remettent leur rapports à n'importe qui. »

L'ambassadeur se figea quelques secondes.

« En fait, nous pensons que Gregorovich pouvait être sa cible…est-ce très prudent de tirer sur un homme qui détient un enfant, dites-moi ? Qu'en dirait l'opinion ? Ne serait-ce pas préférable de ne pas nous embarrasser davantage de ces procédures pesantes, monsieur l'ambassadeur ? » Interrogea Madame Jones en se levant à son tour.

Il y eut un silence, puis Alan Blunt reprit :

« Nous allons nous retirer, maintenant que cette affaire est terminée, et nous occuper d'Alex Rider. Ils ne vous causera plus aucun souci et vous présentera…mmmh…des excuses. »

« Et Yassen Gregorovich ? »

« Inutile d'espérer lui mettre la main dessus pour le moment. D'après ce que nous savons, Alex Rider a appelé sa gouvernante depuis Helsinki. Je doute que Gregorovich soit resté avec lui. »

* * *

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim, Jack. » Rétorqua Alex en montant les escaliers vers sa chambre, la tête basse.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Finlande, il semblait plus sûr de lui, plus à l'aise…mais plus triste aussi. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents au sujet de son « enlèvement » et le MI6 avait maintenu sa thèse d'endoctrinement. Ils avaient promis à Alex de le protéger de Gregorovich. Jack en avait été rassurée, et le dorlotait, essayant difficilement de le faire sourire.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

Alex adorait Jack, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle…

Mais Yassen…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et contempla le plafond…bien sûr, le russe avait promis de venir le voir. Après la frontière, Yassen s'était réveillé et avait péniblement réussi à mener la voiture jusqu'à Helsinki, avant de disparaître, sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Le MI6 s'était étonné de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé dans un des hôpitaux de la ville, mais Alex en savait suffisamment pour se douter que jamais Gregorovich n'aurait commis une bêtise pareille.

Pendant qu'il était en Russie, l'été avait définitivement pris fin à Londres, et le temps n'était qu'un écho à ce qu'il ressentait : gris, froid, pluvieux. Alex pleurait sans comprendre pourquoi, restait des heures, assis et silencieux. Il attendait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, attendre…

« Alex ? Un de tes copains a déposé ton CD dans la boîte aux lettres avec un petit mot ! »

« Mon CD ? »

Jack était entrée et lui tendit une enveloppe griffonnée :

« Merci pour le CD et désolé pour l'attente. Yann Gassey. »

Yann Gassey. Y G. Alex déglutit et se força à sourire à Jack.

« Oui, je lui avais demandé de le déposer à la maison…Merci. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? »

« Pas pour le moment. Mais je verrais tout à l'heure. »

Jack lui passa une main dans les cheveux et sortit en soupirant.

Doucement, Alex décacheta l'enveloppe et y trouva un CD gravé, où était inscrit le dernier titre d'Oasis. Il se leva et ouvrit le lecteur de l'ordinateur, dans lequel il le glissa. La première piste se mit en marche et la voix de Yassen retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

« Bonjour Alex. Comme tu vois, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…Je sais que je t'ai fait peur à Helsinki, mais il était trop dangereux de rester avec toi. Le MI6 n'est pas toujours efficace mais étant donné les circonstances, je suppose qu'ils t'ont mis la main dessus peu après ton arrivée. Rassure-toi, je vais bien, la blessure de mon bras est pratiquement guérie et je n'en garderais pas de trace. Je sais que tu vas bien aussi, mais je me doute que ton esprit n'est pas tranquille. Je te l'ai promis, je viendrais te voir, te parler, et pas au travers d'un enregistrement. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais. N'inquiètes pas ta gouvernante, essaie de lui sourire. Pense que je t'aime, Alex. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Yassen reprit, sur un ton légèrement plus sensuel :

« J'ai mis une deuxième piste sur ce CD…un morceau de blues que j'aime particulièrement. Tu te demandais pourquoi je te parlais en russe l'autre fois, voilà ce que je voulais te dire… »

Le CD eut un silence, puis passa à la seconde piste.

* * *

« Je savais pas que tu aimais le Blues. » S'étonna Jack alors qu'Alex remettait le morceau au début. « Tu ne l'écoutes pas sur ta chaîne ? »

« Le son n'est pas bon. Et puis je n'aime pas le blues…juste cette chanson. Elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs. » Fit Alex en souriant. Jack lui pinça la joue :

« Moi du moment que ça t'ôte ce petit air boudeur, je peux supporter n'importe quel musique. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis quelques jours.»

Alex hocha la tête. Son regard brillait.

Les accords Blues emplirent le salon alors que la voix chaleureuse de Billie Holiday fredonnait :

**_You're so desirable  
I just can't resist you  
You're so desirable  
I have to give in  
That tirm resolve I made  
Has vanished away now  
I'm happy to say now  
You win _**

**FIN**


End file.
